Black Memory
by ikapuchino
Summary: Sekeping puzzle kehidupannya telah hilang. Ketika ia sadar ia mendapati orang tuanya telah mengangkat seorang bayi perempuan bernama Sarada. 9 tahun berlalu, hatinya tergelitik tuk mencari kepingan puzzlenya dan mencari teman-teman lamanya. Disisi lain Sasuke telah memiliki kehidupan baru dan terlepas dari belenggu iblisnya. AU. Illuminati. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Sekeping puzzle kehidupannya telah hilang. Ketika ia sadar ia mendapati orang tuanya telah mengangkat seorang bayi perempuan bernama Sarada. 9 tahun berlalu, ia mendapati banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dan adik angkatnya itu. Hatinya tergelitik tuk mencari tahu semua misteri itu, ia mulai mencari teman-teman lamanya. Tak mempedulikan bisikan hati yang melarang. Di sisi lain Sasuke sudah terlepas dari ibis yang membelenggunya namun mampukah ia mengontrol kekuatannya dan bisikan iblis itu. AU, Illuminati, misteri, mature content_

Hai. Aku kembali dengan FF baru, bagi yang tak suka adegan _mature_ seperti lemon, darah dan adegan kekerasan lainnya aku harap jangan baca FF ini.

Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine. Tapi miliknya embah MK

Pada tahun 1880 kristen masuk ke jepang dan menyebarluaskan ajarannya ke seluruh penjuru negeri termasuk dengan aliran-alirannya. Dan pada waktu yang sama ajaran _Satanisme_ sedang berkembang pesat di eropa. Bahkan pengikut mereka telah menyebar ke seluruh dunia termasuk jepang. _Satanisme_ merupakan ajaran yang memerintahkan pengikutnya untuk menyembah setan. Pergerakan mereka sangat tersembunyi dan rahasia dikarenakan banyaknya pertentangan-pertentangan dari nyaris seluruh masyarakat yang menganggap ajaran mereka menyesatkan karena tak sesuai dengan norma-norma yang ada.

Di sebuah kota terpencil Konoha Jepang hiduplah seorang penganut _Satanisme_ yang taat bernama Uchiha Madara. Ia seorang pria jepang keturunan Perancis. Semasa remajanya ia habiskan di Paris, kota kelahiran ibunya sebelum akhirnya ia memilih menetap di jepang ketika berusia 23 tahun. Semasa di Paris, ia berkenalan dengan seorang _evengelis_ yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam organisasi _masonic_. Sejak awal ia memang tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau _satanisme_. Ia telah mempelajari kitab injil hitam, _gematria, numerologi_ dan sebagainya entah itu yang berasal dari jaman Mesir kuno atau bahkan Yunani tak lupa juga dengan semua koleksi lambang-lambang suci seperti Pentagram, Baphomet dan lainya yang menghiasi rumahnya.

Madara adalah seorang _illuminati_ beraliran _Testik_ , sebuah aliran satanisme tradisional yang menganggap tuhan adalah dewanya. Berbagai ritual telah ia jalani mulai dari aktifitas seksual, obat-obatan, musik sampai pengorbanan darah hanya demi mendapatkan kekuatan yang ia inginkan. Tak peduli jika ia harus bertindak tak layaknya manusia.

Semua itu tak sia-sia, Uchiha Madara akhirnya telah menjadi abdi setan yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa yang tak ada pengikut lain mampu menandingi kekuatannya. Bukan hanya memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan empat elemen/benda sekitarnya, mengendalikan pikiran orang sekitarnya atau melihat masa depan. Ia juga mampu melakukan perjalanan ke portal dimensi lain tuk mengunjungi para roh jahat dan dunia setan.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang berani menghentikan kejahatan Uchiha Madara di Konoha. Karena itulah ia mendapatkan julukan manusia iblis, seorang manusia yang benar-benar telah menyatu dengan iblis sejati. Entah sudah berapa ratus nyawa yang melayang demi menuruti hasrat haus darah dari iblis yang ada dalam dirinya.

Tapi kegelapan itu akhirnya sirna ketika Uchiha Izuna, adik se-ayahnya menghentikan semua kezalimannya dengan kekuatan putih yang tuhan berikan kepadanya. Ia seorang penganut kristen yang taat, ia rajin beribadah dan melakukan tindakan baik seperti yang diperintahkan tuhannya. Melihat kakaknya sudah di luar batas ia tak bisa tinggal diam, sebuah rahasia yang ia tahu. Semua kekuatan yang kakaknya dapatkan berasal dari kitab kuno mengandung mantra yang berasal dari campuran Spanyol, Perancis, Inggris, Latin namun ada pula bahasa yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya. Maka tak heran banyak yang tak mampu menerjemahkannya dengan baik apa maksud kandungan mantra tersebut entah bagaimana bisa Madara menguasainya. Didalamnya terdapat mantra untuk memanggil iblis dan meminta kekuatan padanya, selain itu terdapat juga mantra untuk menutup dan menyegel iblis.

Diam-diam Izuna masuk ke kamar rahasia milik kakaknya. Kebetulan saat itu Madara sedang tak ada di Konoha, dengan berbekal kemampuan bahasa asing yang terbatas. Ia membuka satu persatu lembaran dalam kitab itu. Tuhan seperti menuntunnya tuk menemukan halaman yang paling berharga itu. Hatinya tergelitik ketika mendapati kata _'seal' di halaman 66,_ walaupun tak seberapa pandaisedikit-sedikit ia tahu apa artinya itu _._

Izuna menyobek lembaran itu, lalu menaruh kembali ke dalam lemari kakaknya. Butuh waktu seminggu untuk benar-benar mengetahui apa isinya. Namun setidaknya ia telah memegang kartu as yang paling berharga.

Hal itu terjadi pada malam hari ketika bulan purnama di hari keempat bulan Oktober. Di sebuah gedung kosong tepat di belakang kompleks Uchiha. Terdapat sebuah ruangan yang lantainya dipenuhi oleh lambang pentagram dengan sebuah meja persembahan berbaring seorang pria diatasnya. Didepannya terlihat sekelompok manusia setengah telanjang yang berbalut jubah hitam kebesaran berjumlah tujuh orang yang terdiri dari 3 orang wanita dan 4 orang laki-laki.

Seorang pria berdiri paling depan sambil memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membaca mantra yang diikuti oleh pengikutnya. Di depan meja persembahan nampak seorang laki-laki dalam keadaan terikat, berbaring ketakutan memandang para penyembah setan gila yang ada dihadapannya, ia tahu skenario selanjutnya yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, mati.

" _Arcanjo.. anjo negro conce-dame voza luz pelo veu de morte ate que ten hamoz"_

Tak jauh dari pria itu terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat meringkuk tanpa sehelai benang pun sedang terikat ketakutan sama sepertinya. Air mata gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menangis meratapi betapa malang nasibnya.

Sang pemimpin menghentikan kegiatan berdoanya. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada salah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan pengikutnya. Paham, segera saja ia mengangkat pedang yang tergeletak diatas meja tak jauh dari dirinya. Lalu gadis itu mendekati pria berbaring tadi. Pedang ia hunuskan.. dan...

Brakkkk

Dengan sangat mudah ia membenamkan pedangkan ke perut pemuda itu. Seperti membunuh hewan saja, tak ada raut ngeri atau kasihan di wajah para penyembah setan itu.

Tak sanggup melihat kejadian mengerikan itu sang gadis yang terikat tak jauh darinya pun berteriak histeris

AAKKKKHHHH...

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya kearah mereka, ia seakan tak percaya ada manusia berhati iblis seperti mereka di dunia ini. Pria malang itu meronta-ronta kesakitan, darah muncrat dari tubuhnya dan dalam beberapa detik pria itu menghembuskan nyawanya.

Pandangan Uchiha madara beralih pada sang gadis yang ketakutan. Ia mendekati gadis itu perlahan, rasa ngeri tiba-tiba menghinggapi gadis tak bersalah itu. Matanya tertuju pada benda panjang yang sudah mengeras di pangkal pahanya.. apakah benda itu akan mencabik-cabik mahkota berhargan dirinya. "tidakk... ini buruk sekali.. aku tak mau diperkosa oleh iblis itu."

Tubuhnya meronta-ronta ketika tangan madara menyentuh kulit leher telanjangnya. Lalu Madara mengangkat tubuh telanjangnya ke meja persembahan tadi, tepat disamping mayat pria yang baru saja meninggal. Rasa ngeri menghinggapinya namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena tangannya terikat, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meronta-ronta.

Madara membuka jubah panjangnya hingga sekarang ia benar-benar telanjang. Tubuhnya sekarang tepat berada diatas gadis itu. Ia membuka kedua paha gadis itu, semburat senyum terlihat di wajahnya ketika melihat lipatan merah muda menggiurkan terpampang jelas di depannya. Tak mau membuang waktu segera ia letakkan kepala kejantannya diantara kedua lipatan kecil itu.

"Tidaakkkkk... Madara-sama..."

Bless...

Dengan sekali hentakan kejantannya telah masuk seperempat. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, telah robek.. rasa sakit tak terhingga menghinggapi hampir seluruh daerah pangkal pahanya. Seperti terbelah menjadi dua.

Bless..

Dengan berbagai tekanan yang memaksa akhirnya ambleslah keseluruhan kejantanannya ke dalam rahim wanita berambut coklat itu. Madara tak dapat menahan rasa sensasi nikmat yang menghinggapi syaraf kejantanannya. Ia menggoyangkan miliknya keluar dan masuk mengikuti ritme detak jantungnya yang bergerak cepat. Ditengah permainan mereka gadis berambut coklat itu dibuat kaget dengan kehadiran sesosok mengerikan di belakang pria yang tengah menggagahinya. Sontak saja ia berteriak ketakutan ditengah desahan menahan sensasi yang bertubi–tubi.

AKKKHHHH...

Ia memejamkan matanya tak mau melihat sosok iblis menyeramkan yang ada disamping Madara ataupun melihat mayat yang darahnya terus mengalir ada disampingkan. Hatinya menjerit kenapa kejadian ini semua bisa terjadi pada dirinya, padahal ia adalah wanita baik-baik.

Semua orang di dalam sana dapat melihat kehadiran sang iblis tuan mereka. Iblis itu menyeringai kesenangan seolah ikut merasakan apa yang Madara rasakan. Terangsang melihat kegiatan dihadapan mereka. Tanpa malu-malu lagi mereka akhirnya saling berhubungan seks satu sama lain. Tak ayal ruangan itu telah menjadi pesta orgy bagi pengikut setan.

Setelah dua jam lebih berlalu, Madara tak mampu lagi untuk menahan ejakulasinya.

"akkkhh..."

Ia menumpahkan semua benih ke dalam rahim wanita yang ada dibawahnya. Akhirnya wanita itu pingsan tak berdaya setelah menahan gempuran bertubi-tubi dari seorang Uchiha Madara, tidak dia bukan orang tapi iblis, manusia biasa takkan mungkin sanggup melakukan semua ini. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya Madara dan para pengikutnya menundukkan kepalanya dihadapan iblis yang ada di depan mereka.

"Darah... Darahh... Darahh... disini aku merasakan kuranggg darahhh... Aku butuh darahhh"

Sang iblis berkata kepada para hamba manusianya. Mereka saling bertatapan tak mengerti dengan maksud tuan iblis mereka. Madara yang tahu maksud tersirat itu tersenyum penuh arti. Segera ia mengambil pedang yang tertancap dalam perut mayat pria bekas tumbalnya.

Brakkk.. Brakk...

Madara menebas tubuh kedua pengikut setianya. "Darahh... Aku masih kurang daraahhh"

Brakkk... Brakkk... "DARAAHHH... DARRAAHH... AKU BUTUH LEBIHH DARAHHH.."

Tanpa rasa kasihan Madara membantai kelima pengikut setianya dan menyisakan seorang pengikut wanita yang ia perintahkan tuk membunuh pria tadi "Ampun.. Madara-sama.. Ampunn.. jangan bunuh aku!"

Wanita itu segera berlari mengambil tas miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Mencari-cari kitab sang empunya,kunci dari semua ini. Ia pernah di ceritakan oleh Masashi seorang pengikut Madara paling setia bahwa Madara mempunyai kitab yang berisi mantra-mantra tuk memanggil atau menyegel iblis. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi makanya ia mencuri kitab itu dari Madara. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari segera ia mencari halaman berisi mantra tuk menyegel iblis haus darah yang akan menghabisi nyawanya. Namun sayang ia tak dapat menemukannya, seluruh kitabnya menggunakan bahasa asing sehingga sulit memahaminya.

GRRRRRR

Madara sangat marah melihat kitab berharga miliknya ada di tangan orang lain. "BUNUHH DIAAA" titah sang iblis.

Brakkkk...

Bunyi suara pintu terdobrak.

"HENTIKAANN.. MADARA-NIII"

Izuna kaget melihat pemandangan didepannya. Semuanya kacau, mayat setengah telanjang dengan bergelimpangan darah dimana-mana dan astaga.. Apakah yang ia lihat itu nyata? Ia melihat sesosok iblis hitam menyeramkan dengan taring dan tanduk. Ini baru kali pertama Izuna melihatnya.

Rasa sesal menghinggapi dirinya, andai saja ia datang lebih awal ini takkan terjadi. Izuna memang sudah berfirasat kakaknya akan mengadakan ritual pemujaan lagi, hanya saja ia tak tahu kapan tepatnya. Untung seorang pelayan mengadu jika Madara terlihat pergi bersama pengawal setianya ke belakang kompleks beberapa menit yang lalu.

Madara menyeringai menatap Izuna, tangannya mengayuhkan pedangnya tuk menebas pengikut terakhirnya yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya.

"BERIKAN KITAB ITU PADAKU!"

Teriak Izuna. Sebelum lehernya di tebas ia berhasil melemparkan kitab itu padanya.

BRAAKKKK..

Darah segar memuncrati seluruh ruangan sampai mengenai kitab dan lengan baju Izuna. Sebilah pisau keluar dari ransel kecilnya. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya berkomat-kamit.

" _Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos. Santificado sea tu Nombre. Venga tu reino. Hágase tu voluntad. En la tierra como en el cielo._ _"_

Madara tahu apa arti yang baru saja dibaca oleh adiknya itu. Tidak mungkin.. itu adalah mantra untuk menyegel iblis yang ada dalam dirinya.

"Tidakkkk..."

Izuna segera membenamkan pisaunya ke dalam buku terkutuk itu. Sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan seluruh ruangan. Dengan perlahan-lahan sang iblis mulai tersedot ke dalam cahaya. "HHHAAAHHH! Seperti perjanjian kita.. Aku tak akan pergi sendirian.. jiwamu adalah milikku" sebelum sempat Madara tuk bergeming jiwa madara tertarik keluar ikut bersama sang iblis. ini adalah sebuah harga mahal yang harus ia bayar karena telah bersekutu dengan setan. Izuna menatap kakak tercintanya dengan sedih, ia tahu ini hal ini mungkin saja terjadi namun demi kebaikan orang banyak ia harus melakukannya.

Brukkk..

Tubuh telanjang tak bernyawa Madara terjatuh hempas ke tanah. Cairan bening keluar dari mata sayu Izuna, ia telah membunuh saudaranya sendiri.

"Nii-san" Lirihnya.

"To... long... a..kuu... i.. zu..na.. kun... "

Perhatiannya tertuju ke sumber suara, samar ia melihat ada seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang tanpa sehelai benang tengah meminta pertolongannya. Matanya terbelalak setelah mengenali sosok yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Megumi?"

Hatinya remuk melihat Megumi, gadis yang ia cintai dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu. Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya? Tidak mungkin Madara mengorbankannya pada iblis keparat itu kan? Segera ia mendekap wanita pujaan hatinya dengan penuh penyesalan. Madara telah memperkosanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah kotor Izuna-kun.. hikss..."

"Sudah berakhir... ini sudah berakhir.. tenanglah.."

Sebuah akhir tapi tak benar-benar berakhir, titisan sang iblis sudah terlanjur bersemayam di tubuh keturunan-keturunan dari sang pengabdi setan. Membisikkan mereka tuk mengikuti kemauan sang iblis dengan memperlihatkan pada mereka kekuatan, kekayaan dan hasrat tak terbatas manusia seolah ia tuhan yang akan mewujudkan semua kehendak itu.

Seperti sebuah kutukan yang terus menerus berulang 'kutukan Uchiha', kesalahan itu tak akan cukup sampai di generasi sebelumnya. Selama manusia di penuhi hasrat, kedengkian dan ketamakan maka iblis akan selalu senantiasa menggodanya.

Suhu kota tokyo mencapai minus 3 derajat selsius. Sekarang sedang musim dingin, orang-orang pun enggan tuk keluar rumah tuk sekedar jalan atau berkumpul dengan teman. Jika bukan karena stok makanan dan keperluan bulanan rumahnya sudah habis Sakura juga malas pergi ke supermarket dengan suhu seperti ini.

"Cepatlah jalannya... disini dingin sekali.. apa kau mau kita mati kedinginan di tengah jalan begini"

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengarkan keluhan adiknya itu.

"Heii.. kau pikir aku senang berada di luar seperti ini.. kau tak lihat belanjaanku sebanyak ini.."

Ujar Sakura kedua tangannya memeluk belanjaan besar sampai pandangannya terhalang. Ia juga harus membawa plastik jinjing berisi obat-obatan di tangan kanannya, belum lagi tali tas jinjingnya yang selalu jatuh. Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan lebih cepat? melangkah saja ia harus hati-hati. Sial.. andai saja mobilnya tak terjebak salju di parkiran depan rumahnya mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi.

"Makanya kau segera mencari pacar seperti ino-nee yang belanja selalu di bantu Sai-nii! Kan kalau belanja seperti ini jadi ada yang bantu.. hmm.. untung saja ada aku kalau tidak pasti kau akan kerepotan"

Adiknya memang sangat rewel terutama menyangkut soal pacar. Yah.. memang benar sejak putus dengan Lee dia tak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan pria. Padahal banyak yang mendekatinya tapi Sakura menilai mereka belum cukup baik. Lelaki idamannya tentunya harus seorang yang alim dan rajin beribadah sepertinya.

"Haii.. jangan bahas soal pacar denganku.. itu tabu tau.. lagi pula siapa yang merengek meminta makanan sebanyak ini?"

Sarada cekikikan mendengar ucapan sang kakak, gadis nakal itu memang senang menggoda kakaknya apalagi melihatnya kerepotan seperti itu.

"hehe.. aku kan dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi harus banyak mengkonsumsi makanan yang bergizi.. kau kan dokter pasti tau soal itu. Kenapa aku tak boleh membahas itu? Apa kau masih memikirkan si alis tebal aneh itu?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat mendengar ucapan adiknya.

"Jangan bilang tentang Lee seperti itu, di jaman sekarang sulit menemukan orang sebaik dia. Kau anak kecil mana tahu cara menilai pria"

"Jika yang di maksud pria baik itu pria yang tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kalian menikah itu aku tahu. Tapi aku sangsi dengan si alis tebal itu, mungkin saja dia impoten makanya tak mau menyentuhmu.. "

Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari anak berusia 9 tahun. Sudah sejauh mana Sarada mengetahui hubungan antara pria dan wanita. Sebenarnya dia anak kecil atau wanita seumurannya sih kenapa sampai bisa kepikiran sampai ke situ.

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti orang dewasa.. anak kecil, sebenarnya usiamu ini berapa? 9 tahun atau 29 tahun sih? Dan heiii.. aku ini kakakmu! Berhentilah berbicara 'kau-kau' padaku. Panggil aku onee-san atau Sakura-nee.. lagipula perbedaan usia kita ini 17 tahun kau ingat? Itu sangat jauh tau. Kalau perempuan di Konoha jaman dulu, mungkin kita seusia ibu dan anak.. kau mengerti?"

Sakura sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi bocah berkacamata di depannya.

"Aku tak mau.. lagipula aku ini bukan anakmu.. kenapa aku harus bersikap seperti itu"

"Ya sudah.. kalau kau tak mau menuruti perintahku.. pulang saja ke Konoha dan duduk manis bersama tou-san dan kaa-san.. jangan tinggal di apartemenku"

"Tidak mau.. kalau aku pulang sekarang apa yang akan kau kata tou-san dan kaa-san? Kau sudah berjanji kan akan menjagaku selama aku bersekolah di sini?"

Sakura menghebuskan nafasnya keras. Sekarang pikirannya harus jernih mungkin mengalah adalah hal terbaik yang ia lakukan saat ini. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menyalakan penghangat ruangannya sambil menyeruput cappucino panas.

"Baik.. aku kalah jika berdebat denganmu.. sekarang tuntun aku melewati jalan ini. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan baik karena belanjaan ini"

Sarada kembali kegirangan mendengarkan pengakuan kakaknya, tangannya segera meraih jaket tangan Sakura dan mulai membimbingnya melewati jalan bersalju sampai apartemen mereka.

Berdebat dengan Sarada di tengah salju dan udara seperti ini bukan ide yang baik. Ujung-ujungnya ia _bad mood_ sendiri. Perdebatan ini pasti takkan ada habisnya jika tak ada salah satu yang mengalah. Ada saja balasan anak kecil itupada Sakura. Entah dari siapa ia menuruni sifat menjengkelkan seperti itu. Hmm.. mungkin agak mirip dirinya. Walaupun mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah namun Sakura merasa terlalu banyak persamaan dengan adik angkatnya ini. Mulai dari makanan yang mereka suka dan benci, kebiasaan-kebiasaan, alergi dengan susu sapi dan tentu saja sifat mereka. Selain itu wajah mereka juga terlihat mirip hanya saja Sarada memiliki sepasang mata onyx dan rambut gelap. Andai saja warna rambut dan matanya sama sepertinya maka mereka adalah saudara kembar. Mungkin semua itu hanya kebetulan tapi entahlah.. Sakura ragu soal itu.. Dan mudah-mudahan keputusannya tepat untuk kembali ke Konoha.

Awalnya keluarga Haruno memang tinggal di Konoha. Tapi setelah Sakura lulus SMA keluarga mereka pindah ke Suna dan itu terjadi ketika usia Sakura 17 tahun. Sakura tak mengingatnya karena memorinya setelah usia 16-17 tahun telah hilang. Dia telah melompati 2 tahun dari usia sebenarnya. Ketika sadar dari koma yang Sakura tahu ia masih berusia 15 tahun, namun orang tuanya bilang ia telah lulus SMA dan berusia 17 tahun.

Sakura tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Tapi setelah 9 tahun berlalu ada keinginan hati untuk mencari kembali potongan ingatannya yang telah hilang. Ia berharap dengan kembalinya ia ke Konoha dapat menemukan puzzle miliknya.

TBC

 _Review please_.. mungkin chapter depan akan banyak adegan Sasuke atau Sasusakunya. Aku membuat _Flashback_ soal Madara agar gak bingung aja sama jalan cerita ini. Yah.. walaupun baru chapter satu belum terlalu jelas ceritanya. Hehe..

Oke.. makasih ya buat yang mau baca..


	2. Chapter 2

"Akkhhh.. _Nii-san.._ kepalaku"

Teriakan seorang pemuda menggema seisi kamar aparteman yang di dominasi warna putih itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak menahan rasa sakit tak terkira di syaraf kepalanya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat kepalanya. Sedangkan di sampingnya terdapat sang kakak yang juga merupakan dokter jiwanya tengah sibuk menenangkan pria itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, tentu saja ini merupakan hal tidak baik. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya sang pria mulai tenang dan mampu menguasai dirinya pemuda itu bersandar di atas kasur terapinya.

"Apakah hal ini sering terjadi?" tanya Itachi penuh selidik.

"Ya.. Dalam minggu ini sudah beberapa kali ini."

 _Deg.._

Perasaan takut menghinggapi Itachi, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi pada adiknya. Hanya saja Sasuke belum memahami semuanya. Pasti iblis itu mulai memberontak segelnya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan hal yang baik. Jika sang iblis berhasil mengambil alih tubuh adiknya. Ia akan kehilangan adiknya selamanya. Yah.. Sembilan tahun lalu dengan segala upaya Itachi berhasil menyegel iblis itu. Ia melakukannya karena tak ingin semakin banyak peristiwa berdarah terjadi. Walaupun konsekuensinya ia harus kehilangan adiknya. Namun untung saja nyawa Sasuke terselamatkan, hal itu jugalah yang menjadi pertanyaan Itachi. Hanya saja Sasuke harus membayar mahal semua itu dengan kehilangan semua ingatannya.

Itachi tahu iblis yang ada dalam diri Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar lenyap. Beberapa kali 'diri lain' Sasuke mengambil alih tubuhnya ketika hal-hal mengerikan terjadi padanya.

Seperti kejadian 3 tahun lalu saat ia di hajar oleh sekelompok berandal di Jerman . Sasuke berhasil menghabisi semua berandal itu tanpa harus mengotori tangannya. Itachi tahu hal ini karena tak ditemukan bekas luka/racun dalam tubuh korban. Polisi setempat pun ikut heran akan hal itu, mereka tak mampu mengungkap pelakunya karena hal ini terlalu tak logis. Alhasil Sasuke terlepas dari dakwaan walaupun semua alibi sang tersangka utama mengarah padanya. Di lihat dari cara kematiannya, jantung sang korban bisa berhenti mendadak walaupun mereka tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung. Hal ini bisa saja terjadi jika seseorang terkena mantra dalam buku sihir kuno.

Namun tidak sampai disitu saja pernah suatu waktu ada seorang pria mabuk yang membuat Sasuke marah lantas keesokan harinya pria itu ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan masih banyak hal mengerikan lainnya.

Sasuke sendiri pun tak mengetahui hal itu karena bukan ia sendiri yang melakukannya melainkan dirinya yang lain. Tapi kenapa setelah sekian lama iblis itu muncul kembali? Apakah ada hal mengerikan yang menimpa Sasuke baru-baru ini. Ingin sekali Itachi mengatakan perihal iblis itu pada Sasuke namun ia tak berani menanggung resiko, ia takut ini akan menjadi bumerang untuk adiknya kelak. bagaimana jika iblis memanfaatkan ingatannya sebagai celah tuk 'jalan penyatuan' mereka karena diri Sasuke di masa lalu merupakan seorang manusia iblis. Dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kegelapan. Ia tak ingin adiknya terjebak ke lubang yang sama lagi.

Itachi terpaksa menutupi semuanya. Ia hanya mengatakan jika gejala yang Sasuke alami merupakan murni penyakit _DID (dissociative identity disoeder)_ atau seseorng yang memiliki kepribadian ganda karena pada faktanya dalam diri Sasuke terdapat diri lain yang sama-sama menghuni tubuhnya.

"Adakah hal mengerikan yang terjadi padamu pada dirimu?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja diriku yang lain mengatakan jika ia harus menemukan seseorang yang penting"

 _Deg_

Bermacam pertanyaan pun muncul dalam benak Itachi, apakah selama ini Sasuke dan iblis itu saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain? Bagaimana bisa dan sejak kapan? Dan siapa orang penting itu.

"Ap-apa kau bisa berbicara dengannya?"

"Ya.. dalam mimpi"

"Apakah sering?"

"Tidak.."

"Apa yang ia bilang padamu?"

"Entahlah.. Ia hanya bilang itu.. oh dan dia juga bilang kalau dia memiliki apa yang tak aku miliki.."

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Ia lirik wajah adiknya dengan seksama, tak ada kebohongan di matanya. Namun pikiran Itachi sedang buntu. Siapa orang penting yang dimaksud iblis itu? Apakah menyangkut orang di masa lalu Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa yang orang itu?

"Tidak.."

Seorang perempuan terlihat sibuk memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah parkiran yang terisi penuh. Beruntung masih tersisa satu tempat lagi untuk mobilnya. Hanya saja jarak antara mobil terlalu rapat jadi ia harus ekstra hati-hati agar tak menyenggol mobil lainnya. Sejak seminggu yang lalu Sakura memutuskan pindah ke apartemen baru. karena apartemen lamanya terlalu jauh dengan rumah sakit dan sekolah Sarada.

Dengan pindahnya mereka kesana ia harap Sarada tak perlu lagi menunggu lama jemputan darinya apalagi belakangan pasien di rumah sakit terus bertambah jadi terpaksa ia harus bekerja lembur. Sebenarnya Sarada bersikeras tuk pulang sendiri dengan menggunakan bus tapi Sakura melarangnya. Ia merasa khawatir jika Sarada pulang sendirian apalagi belakangan ini marak kejadian kriminal.

Setelah dinilai pas posisinya Sakura segera memundurkan mobilnya. Namun belum sempat mobilnya masuk sempurna terdengar suara tabrakan yang mengagetkannya.

BRAAKKK

Otomatis ia segera keluar mobil dan melihat keadaan mobil di sampingnya.

"Ya tuhan... mati aku..."

Pintu samping mobil _Audi_ berwarna hitam yang ada di sampingnya penyok akibat tertabrak mobilnya. Sakura panik lantas segera saja ia mengambil pulpen dan kertas dari dalam tasnya lalu ia catat sebuah catatan di kertasnya.

"Maaf aku telah menabrak mobil anda. Tapi aku akan mengganti semua kerugiannya. Tempat tinggalku di lantai 606 dan no hp ku 0107xxxxxx (Sakura) ^^ "

Itachi melihat-lihat isi rak buku yang ada di apartemen adiknya. ia penasaran apa yang dibaca sang adik. Lalu matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. _Rastros do Oculto_ karya Daniel Mastral penulis dari Brazil.

Tentang _stargate-portal_ _._ Mastral, mantan seorang Pemuja Setan yang berperingkat tinggi, dilatih secara khusus untuk memimpin kelompok mereka di Brasil, namun membelot berpaling kepada Kristus dan menjadi Evangelis. Dalam buku itu ia menyatakan bahwa _okultisme_ , sihir dan _S_ _a_ _tanisme_ berusaha keras membuka portal dan melakukan komunikasi dengan malaikat jahat yang terusir atau setan. Pengetahuan _esoteris_ masa lalu yang diturunkan oleh setan dihimpun dalam bentuk ritual, dalam rangka untuk membuka portal dan menjauhkan orang dari Tuhan, memastikan kutukan mereka. Penderitaan seperti sudah menjadi sahabat

Itachi menatap lekat wajah adiknya lekat-lekat. Apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini? Apakah ia mulai tertarik kembali mempelajari hal-hal itu. Ia segera mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. buku ini.. apa kau yang membelinya+"

"Buku apa ini? Aku tak pernah membelinya.."

Itachi tertegun. Apa mungkin? Astaga.. ini tak boleh terjadi.

Setelah kejadian sembilan tahun yang lalu Sasuke telah menjadi orang yang baru. Ia bukan lagi orang yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan. Ia telah berubah menjadi orang yang baik ia tak mau adiknya kembali lagi ke jalan kegelapan.

Kesalahannya memang Fatal. Merusak kehidupan orang tak bersalah bahkan sampai menghilangkan nyawa orang tak berdosa. Semua itu adalah perbuatan yang telah melanggar norma hukum, sosial dan agama. Beruntung tak ada korban yang menuntutnya dan semua telah tersimpan rapat-rapat. Hanya saja fakta itu tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Rasa ketakutan itu masih ada bahkan bertambah parah.

Pandangan Itachi beralih menatap langit yang ada dibalik kaca kantor adiknya. pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan-kemungkinan akan terjadi di masa depan.

Di sisi lain Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

AKHH...

Teriakan Sasuke mengalihkan kembali pandangan Itachi, ia segera menghampiri tempat duduk adiknya tuk menenangkannya.

"Sasuke.."

Ia masih saja meraung-raung namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke kembali tenang. Itachi mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sasuke?"

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

Mata Sasuke menyeringai dan manatap Itachi tajam. Sebuah tatapan tak biasa. Tatapan yang penuh sirat dan makna. Makna yang mungkin berarti senang, benci atau rindu. Mata Itachi terbelalak ia kenal betul seringai khas itu.. seringai yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.. tidak mungkin...

"Lama tak bertemu _Itachi-nii_ "

Sudah pasti dan tak salah lagi. Hanya dia lah yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Itachi masih tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku _Itachi-nii?_ Apakah seperti ini kau menyambut adikmu setelah sembilan tahun tak bertemu."

"Tidak.. kau bukanlah adikku.. k-kkau adalah iblis"

"Tentu saja aku adalah adikmu.. aku masih ingat semua memori-memori indah kita sewaktu kecil terutama memori malam itu.."

Itachi tak mampu berbicara apa-apa lagi. Bingung, apakah benar ia adalah adiknya atau kah iblis yang berpura-pura jadi adiknya?

"Itu tak mungkin.."

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik _Itachi-nii"_

Jika dilihat dengan cara bicaranya, tak salah lagi jika dia memang adiknya. tetapi bagaimana bisa? Bahkan nada bicaranya sangat mirip Sasuke dulu. Ia berharap ini semua murni hanya _did_ Sasuke saja. "Sasuke.. kau kah itu?"

"Hn.."

"T-tapi adikku telah tiada"

"Aku masih ada Itachi-nii"

Entahlah.. dia harus senang atau apa, Sasuke di masa lalu sama berbahayanya dengan iblis Itachi tak ingin ada korban jiwa lagi.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Tak langsung menjawab Sasuke malah memejamkan matanya. Ia sedang menikmati aroma kebebasannya setelah sekian lama terkurung dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan memandang keluar jendela kantornya.

" _Itachi-nii.._ Kita hidup di dunia di mana ada orang-orang yang menyembah Tembok di mana air membentuk gambar Maria atau bersulang dengan wajah Yesus. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika penampakan roh menjadi hal yang biasa. Orang logis akan memerlukan penjelasan lain selain dari yang diberikan oleh media, tentang alien pintar yang menembus jutaan tahun cahaya atau tipuan kamera semata. sebuah konsep _Portal stargate_. Bahkan _Smurfs_ menunggu penyelarasan langit tertentu untuk membangun kegelapan dan ketakutan."

Tak dapat menutupi kemarahannya, Itachi menggebrak meja Sasuke.

"K-kau..."

"Apa kau tahu soal Portal ke tubuh manusia dan portal ke Bumi?"

Tentu saja Itachi tahu mengenai hal itu. Portal ke Badan Manusia yaitu Portal ke tubuh manusia yang memungkinkan setan untuk berinteraksi dan mengendalikan manusia. Ritual yang paling mendasar adalah _channeling_ (penyaluran), di mana medium memungkinkan berbicara dengan roh melalui mulutnya, memberikan nasihat dan perintah. Berkorban dengan darah segar, dengan perantaraan simbol, seks, musik, obat-obatan dan melakukan meditasi khusus memungkinkan setan yang berilmu tinggi memberi kemampuan spiritual lebih kepada orang-orang yang melakukannya. Kemampuan tersebut berupa penipuan Penyembah Setan klasik seperti ramalan, telepati (pesan sebenarnya disampaikan oleh setan), menciptakan api, telekinesis dll.

Sedangkan bagi pengikut yang lebih maju ilmunya, roh mereka dapat meninggalkan tubuhnya dan melakukan proyeksi astral atau perjalanan dimensi, di mana roh manusia bergerak diluar badan kasarnya, sementara tubuh mereka terbaring seolah sedang beristirahat. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka juga dapat mengunjungi dan berinteraksi dengan roh-roh jahat di dimensi lain. Inilah yang disebut Portal ke Bumi.

Terdapat sembilan dimensi yang tumpang tindih dalam alam semesta ini. _portal-earth_ laksana sebuah _lift_. Roh dari dimensi yang lebih tinggi bisa turun ke bawah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa naik. Manusia hidup di dimensi keempat. Di bawah dunia manusia ada beberapa setan kuat yang telah dipenjarakan oleh Tuhan sebagai penghakiman. _Lucifer._

Itulah sebabnya para Pemuja Setan terobsesi dengan numerologi, gematria dan astrologi, karena ilmu-ilmu ini merupakan alat yang digunakan untuk bisa melakukan kalkulasi yang akan dilakukan dalam rangka mendapatkan manfaat dari portal untuk menghubungi roh tingkat tinggi. Perlunya Berkorban Dengan Darah Segar Roh-roh jahat tidak bisa mewujud di tengah-tengah _Fifth Avenue_. Mereka membutuhkan energi yang kuat yang dibuat dalam ritual darah segar agar terwujud.

Raut Sasuke terlihat tenang, ia menyamankan kembali tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Itachi masih sibuk dengan segala pikirannya, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku telah mengunjungi dimensi terendah hingga tertinggi. Aku telah melihatnya.. Seluruh jumlah portal ada 90, 72 telah dibuka dalam pergantian abad. Sembilan lagi telah dibuka pada tahun 2006 dan sisa 9 portal yang terakhir akan dibuka pada tahun ini. Semuanya nyaris sempurna.. Kedatanganku kesini tuk memimpin antikristus dan mencari putri mahkota Lucifer"

Nyaris Itachi tak percaya, Sasuke mampu mengunjungi hingga dimensi tertinggi? Setahunya hanya Lucifer lah yang mampu mengunjungi tingkat kesembilan dan yang tertinggi itu. Itu artinya Sasuke telah menemui dan menyatu dengan Lucifer. Sebenarnya sudah sejauh mana kemampuan Sasuke? Mendengar nama Lucifer ia sedikit gentar. Kali ini ia telah menemukan lawan yang tangguh tapi walaupun begitu ia tak boleh goyah, selama masih ada tuhan di sisinya ia takkan takut dengan iblis manapun.

"T-tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebenarnya pada malam itu aku tahu kau akan menyegel kami.. jadi aku menggunakan mantra kuno tuk menolak segel itu hanya saja sebagai konsekuensinya semua memoriku terhapus.. Untunglah _Orc_ berbaik hati mengirim jiwaku pergi ke dimensi lain dan disanalah aku bertemu _Lucifer_ , sekarang aku telah kembali.. aku akan menyingkirkan Sasuke yang lemah itu"

Jadi seperti itu, sekarang Itachi telah memahami semuanya. Kenapa Sasuke masih tetap hidup walaupun ia sudah menyegelnya? Namun ia masih bingung kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke muncul? Dan sepertinya ada beberapa kendala yang membuat Sasuke sulit kembali menguasai tubuhnya.

"Lalu siapa putri Lucifer itu?"

"Seorang putri yang mengalir darah manusia dan iblis di dalam tubuhnya"

Deg..

Ini sangat tak baik.. Itachi tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Siapa putri itu? Ia harus mencarinya sebelum Sasuke menemukannya. Ya.. Kemungkinan besar ia adalah keturunan pemuja iblis. Biasanya orang yang memiliki hubungan keturunan keluarga dengan Pemuja Setan akan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa pada dirinya.

Namun hal ini hanya dapat terjadi dengan tiga cara: pertama, roh setan seksual (incubus dan succubus) yang dapat membawa air mani antara manusia. Kedua, setan yang menguasai pria lalu membuahi seorang wanita. Dan ketiga, pasangan yang dapat melewati portal dan berhubungan seks di dimensi lain.

Memang terdengar tak masuk akal. Dalam semua kasus, energi yang lebih tinggi dapat mempengaruhi DNA janin dengan cara membuatnya lebih mudah bagi individu untuk berinteraksi dengan roh dan menjadi saluran bagi kekuatan batin yang lebih kuat.

Orang normal tidak akan dapat bertahan sepenuhnya ketika dikuasai oleh setan tingkat tinggi, tubuhnya akan mati, dan itulah mengapa sebabnya _channeler_ selalu kelelahan setelah melakukan "sesi" kontak dengan roh. Mungkinkah orang seperti sudah ada saat ini? Sasuke? seorang antikristus?

"Sasuke..sudah sejauh mana kau melangkah.."

"Aku telah melamapaui pendahulu-pendahulu kita"

Penghangat yang menyala dalam kamar tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Tubuh kecilnya menggigil dan matanya terbelalak. Keadaannya sangat kacau, ia hanya meringkuk di atas kasur bergambar _frozen_ kesukaannya. Sarada berusaha menahan mati-matian rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia tak boleh kalah dengannya. Ia tak boleh menguasai tubuhnya.. tidak sekarang.. nanti.. atau sampai kapanku.

Giginya menggigit bantal keras-keras. Ia takut suara erangannya mengejutkan kakaknya. Cukup ia saja yang menanggungnya sendiri. Kakaknya tak boleh tahu jika di dalam tubuhnya terdapat seekor monster yang haus akan darah.

Jika sudah begini Sarada hanya bisa menahan semua hasrat monsternya. Terkadang jika sudah tak tahan ia akan memotong pergelangan tangannya dan menghisap darahnya sendiri. Ia tak boleh menghisap darah orang lain. Ia tak mau jadi pembunuh.. sebenarnya mahkluk apa yang ada dalam dirinya itu? Apakah ia seorang vampire atau kah apa? Sarada masih tak mengerti.

Hasratnya akan darah ia sadari ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. Pertama kali ia melihat kelinci Ame -temannya- terluka kecil, niatnya membersihkan luka itu Sarada malah tergoda mencium bau darah. Ia pun mengambil pisau mencabik-cabik kelinci manis itu dan meminumnya tanpa rasa jijik. Ame yang melihat kejadian itu jatuh pingsan dan keesokan harinya mereka sudah tak berteman lagi.

Setelah kejadian itu teman-teman menjauhinya. Ibunya telah dipanggil kepala sekolah dan sepulang dari sana wajahnya tampak sangat sedih. Ibu memberitahunya jika darah bukanlah makanan. Karena pada umumnya manusia tidak memakan itu. Sarada menyadari ia tak boleh melakukan itu lagi karena itu akan membuat ibunya sedih . Tapi sebuah hasrat semakin terpendam semakin besar. Akhirnya ia memutuskan tuk melakukan itu diam-diam.

Semua darah binatang telah ia coba namun tak ada yang benar-benar memuaskan hasratnya. Biasanya ia berburu darah pada dini hari. Dan suatu ketika ia melihat seorang pria kecelakaan sekitar jam 3 pagi. Saat itu keadaan jalan sepi, Sarada yang kasihan ingin membantunya. Tapi mencium bau darah yang menggoda ia tak sanggup menahan hasratnya. Ia pun menyantap cairan merah itu tanpa bersisa. Sejak saat itu ia tahu darah manusia adalah yang terbaik.

Tangan Sarada mencengkram erat sprei-nya, sekarang ia sudah mulai dewasa. Sudah seharusnya ia melawan monster itu. Walaupun ia harus menyiksa dirinya sendiri tapi ia tak boleh kalah.

 _Ting-tong._

"Sarada-chan.. Buka pintunya.. _Onee-chan_ sedang mandi"

Teriak Sakura menggema seisi apartemen itu. Sekejap saja rasa sakit itu pun hilang. Tubuh Sarada kembali normal lagi. Ia segera keluar kamar dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sesosok pria berparas tampan berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Sarada mengangkat alisnya siapa pria ini? Tak mungkin kan pacar kakaknya? Sejak kapan selera pria kakaknya jadi meningkat begini?

"Kau cari siapa?"

Tangan pria itu menggosok-gosok rambut Sarada dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai adik kecil aku mencari wanita bernama Sakura. Apa ia tinggal disini"

Sarada menatap sinis pada pria di depannya. " _Tampan sih.. tapi gayanya sok asyik banget deh"_ ia segera menepis tangannya yang masih ada di kepala Sarada.

"Hei.. aku bukan adik kecil.. lagi pula sebenarnya kau ini siapa memegang kepala orang sembarangan? Dan ada urusan apa kau dengan kakakku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menjadi kikuk. Baru kali ini ia di tolak oleh seorang anak kecil dan rasanya sakit sekali. Huft.. dia harus bersabar ini kan Cuma anak kecil.

Ia pandangi wajah jutek gadis kecil di depannya. Wajahnya malah lucu jika cemberut begitu Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gemas dan gelinya.

"Haha.. kau gadis kecil yang lucu sekarang cepat panggilkan kakakmu"

Tanpa perlu dipanggil lagi, gadis yang mereka bicarakan keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk pink yang menutupi daerah pribadinya.

"Tunggu sebentar Ino-chan aku akan ganti baju, habis itu baru aku akan mengantarmu memata-matai Saa"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya ia sudah dikagetkan dengan sosok pria yang ada di depannya. Ya tuhan.. Dia pikir yang datang itu Ino karena siang tadi Ino menelponnya dan meminta tuk menemaninya memata-matai Sai. Karena ia curiga Sai telah memiliki kekasih yang baru.

"KYYAAAAA... SASUKEE-KUUNNN"

Lekas saja Sakura berlari ke kamarnya karena malu Sasuke melihatnya dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti itu. Tapi sayangnya nasib baik tak berpihak pada Sakura. Karena tak berhati-hati ia malah jatuh terlentang sebelum sempat memegang kenop pintu kamarnya.

BRAKKK

"AAUUUU"

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi hening. Handuk yang Sakura pakai untuk membukus daerah pribadinya sudah terurai menampilkan bagian polosnya. Sasuke yang sadar segera membalik tubuhnya sedangkan ekspresi Sarada masih terlihat santai, sesekali ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Auch.. pinggangku.. Sarada-chan sepertinya tulang ekorku patah.."

Kasihan melihat sang kakak dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu segera ia berinisiatif mengambil selimut yang ada di kamarnya. Ia tutupi tubuh kakaknya dengan selimut itu sedangkan Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Silahkan di minum Sasuke-kun.."

Ucapan Sakura memecahkan lamunan Sasuke. Ini baru pertama kali baginya melihat tubuh perempuan telanjang secara langsung seperti itu, untuk pria seusianya memang memalukan dan nalurinya sebagai lelaki sedikit terusik, segera saja ia membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran kotor itu.

"Ne.."

Sasuke menyeruput teh yang dibuatkan oleh gadis kecil bernama Sarada yang baru ia tahu merupakan adik Sakura.

" _Gomen Sasuke-kun_.. Aku tak tahu jika mobil yang ku tabrak itu adalah mobilmu tapi kau tenang saja aku akan membayar semua ganti rugi kerusakan mobilmu.. Akhh.. aku masih tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Benar-benar memalukan bukan"

Sejujurnya Sasuke tak mengingat gadis di depannya sama sekali namun karena ia terlihat baik

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa.. kau tak perlu menggantinya. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu hal itu padamu"

Sakura yang sedang menyeruput teh memuncratkan air yang diminumnya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke. Ia kaget mendengar hal seperti itu dari bekas rival terberatnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?"

Harusnya Sakura lah yang bertanya hal itu pada Sasuke, apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia terbentur benda keras sebelum sampai disini? Atau dia telah di culik alien? Tapi Sakura pikir ini mungkin saja. Sebelas tahun bisa merubah segalanya, melihat Sasuke yang berubah baik begini membuat Sakura meleleh.

Ia meletakkan kembali tehnya lalu membersihkan bekas muncratannya tadi.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Tapi aku serius mengenai ganti rugi itu"

"Tak usah.. kita kan teman lama.. anggap saja aku sedang sial"

Sekali lagi Sasuke membuatnya terperangah. Teman? Seingatnya terakhir kali ia cek mereka bukanlah seorang teman terlebih lagi setelas pemilihan ketua OSIS waktu itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. "

"sembilan tahun bisa merubah segalanya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau tahu masa laluku seburuk apa aku hanya ingin berjalan ke depan saja. Aku minta maaf jika di masa lalu aku telah membuatmu susah. Aku telah menemui banyak orang di masa laluku dan kesan mereka tentangku tidaklah bagus tapi sekarang aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih baik aku ingin menjadi hamba tuhan yang taat"

Kata-kata terakhir dari Sasuke membuat Sakura takjub. Ia pandangi lagi pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia bukanlah Sasuke yang ia kenal. Penampilannya rapi dan apa itu yang menggantung di lehernya? Sebuah salib? Apakah sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang yang religus?

Hilang sudah Sasuke yang dingin, kasar dan selalu pembenci. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang adalah pria matang, tampan, rapi dan calon suami idaman setiap wanita. Perubahan pada diri Sasuke membuat Sakura memiliki banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Apakah ia orang yang tepat tuk membimbingku kelak?

"Tidak apa-apa.. jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf aku telah memaafkanmu"

"Terima kasih.. Sakura.. setelah menerima catatan darimu aku tahu kalau adalah wanita yang baik"

Semburat merah merona menghiasi pipi Sakura, ia tersanjung mendapat pujian seperti itu dari seorang Sasuke.

"Sama-sama"

"Aku harus ke kantor karena sebentar lagi ada _meeting_ , ini kartu namaku.. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi Sakura.."

Sarada menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang kakak yang tengah kasmaran dengan mantan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sasuke itu. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sakura sedangkan tangannya sedang sibuk mencuci bekas-bekas piring yang kotor. Ya ampun.. Apa ia tak melihat berapa umurnya sekarang? Kenapa seperti ABG saja.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pria itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan teman sekelasmu itu"

Gugup karena ketahuan sang adik Sakura menjadi salah tingkah.

"T-tidak.."

"Kau pembohong yang buruk"

Ya.. harus ia akui kepintaran adiknya itu.. hmm.. sampai kapan pun tak ada orang yang dapat menipu Sarada.

"Apa kelihatan?"

"Sangat.."

Karena sudah kepalang basah Sakura berterus terang saja pada Sarada. Siapa tahu ia bisa menjadi pendengar curhat yang baik. Ewhh.. itu sangat mustahil. Gadis kecil itu umurnya saja yang muda tapi pikirannya jauh diatas anak-anak seumurannya.

"Apa kau tahu Sarada, Sasuke dan aku dulunya adalah seorang rival. Dia selalu tak mau kalah dalam segala hal dariku, baik itu dalam segi prestasi, organisasi dan kepopuleran di sekolah."

"Ewh.. memangnya kau populer di sekolah? Sulit dipercaya.."

"Tentu saja.. Waktu itu aku terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS mengalahkan Sasuke."

"Memangnya kau tahu cara memimpin? Memangnya apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan tuk sekolah"

Bibir Sakura tiba-tiba keluh tuk menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. Ia tak mengingatnya. Terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ketika kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade melantiknya menjadi ketua OSIS lalu pertengkaran hebatnya dengan Sasuke. Setelah itu ia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Menyedihkan memang..

"Hei.. kau tak perlu tahu semuanya, aku ini pemimpin OSIS yang hebat tahu!"

"Aku tak yakin"

Sakura kesal mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"terserah.. Kepercayaanmu tak penting bagiku tahu. lagi pula kenapa aku harus mengingat masa lalu, aku ingin seperti Sasuke hanya berjalan menatap ke depan saja. Seburuk apapun masa lalu kita dulu kita tak boleh terpaku disana saja.. Oh.. Sasuke-kun.. pria idamanku. Kau lihat kan betapa sopannya ia ketika membalikkan pandangannya saat aku jatuh tadi"

Semburat raut keresahan menghiasi wajah Sarada. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Sarada melihat aura negatif terbesar yang pernah ia temui dalam diri pria itu. Ia dapat melihatnya.. makhluk mengerikan itu. Dan firasatnya mengatakan ini tak baik. Sekilas gambaran-gambaran buruk masa depan terlintas dalam pikiran Sarada. Sebaiknya ia menghentikan kakaknya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Onee-chan.. Aku mohon jauhi pria itu"

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Sarada.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia akan membawa petaka bagi kita"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_10 Tahun yang lalu_

 _Dalam sebuah aula sekolah yang besar semua murid tumpah ruah untuk menghadiri hari pelantikan ketua OSIS baru mereka. Sakura tak dapat menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Sesekali ia mengintip secarik kertas yang berisi pidato kemenangannya. Ia duduk berjejer bersama anggota OSIS lainnya._

 _Tsunade-sama, selaku kepala Sekolah sedang asyik memberikan sambutannya. Seperti biasa ia selalu saja membicarakan tentang kedisiplinan, kerapian dan tata tertib di sekolah. Dan tak lupa juga ia selalu menyanjung dirinya yang telah berhasil membuat sekolah mereka menjadi sekolah nomer satu di Konoha serta prestasi-prestasi lain yang telah ia capai._

 _Setelah Tsunade selesai dengan segala macam nyanyiannya. Pembawa acara memanggil Sakura untuk dilantik menjadi penjadi ketua OSIS mereka yang baru. Ia pun maju ke podium mendekati Tsunade. Lantas sang kepala sekolah menyematkan selempang dan pin ketua OSIS di dada Sakura lalu memberinya selamat. Yang diiringi suara tepukan ramai dari semua orang._

 _Sekarang resmilah sudah Sakura menjadi ketua OSIS sekolah Konoha. Setelah selama enam bulan ini ia dan teman-temannya berjuang. Akhirnya semua terbayar dengan kemenangan tipisnya atas Uchiha Sasuke, persaingan mereka sangat berat karena kandidat hanya dua orang. Dan yang paling dramatis perbedaan suara mereka hanya satu. Bayangkan diantara ribuan siswa hanya satu oranglah yang menentukan nasibnya dan Sasuke. Tak usah ditanya bagaimana marahnya pendukung Sasuke setelah Sakura lah yang dinyatakan menang. Mereka tak terima dan mengancam akan memblokir pemilihan itu. tapi sepertinya pihak sekolah tak mengindahkan mereka._

 _Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai pidato kenegaraannya._

" _Selamat siang. Minna-san.. ehm.. a-aku disini akan memberikan pidato kemenanganku.. sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada tuhan yang maha esa yang membuatku berdiri di tempat ini, tak lupa juga semua orang yang telah membantuku. Mohon maaf aku tak dapat menyebutkan nama kalian satu persatu. Tanpa kalian aku tak akan mungkin bisa ada disini. Mulai saat ini kuharap sudah tak ada lagi kubu Sakura atau kubu Sasuke.. semua kembali bersatu lagi untuk membangun sekolah konoha yang lebih baik. Ini bukan hanya kemenanganku tapi kemenangan kita semua. Aku bersumpah mulai hari ini aku akan membawa sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Bersama kita membangun sekolah yang lebih baik menumbuhkan jiwa kreatif, inovatif dan berprestasi. Bukan hanya siswa yang hanya mementingkan lifestyle, kesenangan atau kemewahan saja tapi juga menjadi siswa yang sopan, taat peraturan dan disiplin. Aku sudah merancang banyak program baru yang penuh inovasi kedepannya. Aku harap bantuan dari kalian semua karena tanpa kalian semua program itu tak akan ada artinya. Mohon maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama. Cukup sekian pidatoku.. dan untuk terakhir kalinya mari kita teriakan Bansaaiii untuk konoha.. siap.. satu.. dua.. tiga"_

 _BANSAIIIIII_

 _Jawab seluruh orang yang diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Sakura. Sekarang Sakura dapat bernapas lega sebelumnya ia khawatir tak akan bisa menyelesaikan pidatonya dengan baik. Ia turun dari podiumnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semua._

 _Di sisi lain Sasuketak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit membacakan mantra terlarangnya. Pandanganya tak pernah lepas dari Sakura._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang luar biasa dalam tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. Panas disekujur tubuhnya membuat keringat mengalir deras membasahi tubuh dan pakaiannya._

 _Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, karena tempat duduknya ada di depan maka semua orang dapat melihatnya. Sedangkan dipanggung acara tarian anak kelas 12A sedang berlangsung. Ino tampak khawatir menatap Sakura, ada apa dengan gadis itu pikirnya. Ia memberi kode agar Sakura duduk karena mata semua orang tertuju padanya._

 _Namun tanpa disangka-sangka sakura malah membuka satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Semua orang nampak kaget, Ino yang tepat berada disampingnya berusaha menghentikan aksi Sakura yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan itu. sakura mendorong tubuh Ino kasar, sekarang ia hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan bra hello kitty saja. Entah sejak kapan aksi panggung anak kelas 12A terhenti. Sakura membuka kancing bra yang terletak di depan. Para pria tak dapat menahan semburat merah dan hasrat di wajah mereka melihat pemandangan indah di depan. Tsunade yang geram memerintahkan untuk menghentikannya._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat hentikan dia"_

 _Dengan spontan Ino, Hinata, Tenten serta siswi perempuan lainnya memeluk tubuh nyaris telanjang Sakura secara bersamaan. Untung saja mereka dapat menghalau aksi memalukan Sakura walaupun dengan susah payah karena gadis itu terus memberontak._

 _Ino, Tenten dan Hinatamembawa Sakura ke ruang UKS lalu menutup rapat pintu itu. takut jika ada anak laki-laki mengikuti mereka. Di tempat itu Sakura tak menghentikan aksi gilanya. Ia melepas semua benang yang menempel di tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memeras payudaranya pelan dan tangan kirinya menggesek-gesek klistorisnya. Wajah Sakura menjadi sayu penuh kenikmatan. Tenten tak dapat percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Hinata sudah sejak tadi menutup mulutnya karena kaget dan Ino memandang Sakura dengan raut yang khawatir._

" _Sakura-chan.. Sadarlah.. hentikan.. semua ini.."_

 _Teriak Ino berusaha sambil mengguncang tubuh telanjang Sakura._

" _Aku tak.. akhh.. bi-sa.. Pig.. Akhh.. Akhh.."_

 _Cairan Sakura muncrat ke ubin UKS sekolah. Mereka semua berteriak kaget, pandangan Sakura memudar kemudian pingsan. Tenten, Ino dan Hinata sepakat untuk merahasiakan kejadian ini dari siapapun. Namun kejadian memalukan di panggung tadi akan terus membekas di benak semua orang yang berada di aula._

 _Keesokan paginya Sakura pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dengan penuh semangat ia menyapa Hinata, Tenten dan Ino yang berdiri di depan kelas._

" _Ohaiyo.. Minna-san"_

 _Ujar Sakura dengan nada polos seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Pandangan semua orang beralih ke mereka berempat terutama Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum kuda melihat tatapan-tatapan mengerikan yang entah kenapa membuatnya sangat risih.. Akh. Mungkin karena itu adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah dengan menyandang status ketua OSIS jadi orang-orang bereaksi seperti itu._

 _Sakura memang tak mengingat hal memalukan yang terjadi padanya kemarin. Tak jauh dari mereka Sasuke terlihat tersenyum puas, ia berjalan menghampiri para gadis dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura._

" _Bra Hello Kitty yang lucu.."_

 _Belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke. Pria itu malah sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia pun jadi bingung. Bra Hello Kitty? Apa maksudnya? Hmm.. Apa jangan-jangan? Akh.. Pria itu pasti mengintipnya waktu di kamar mandi kemarin. Kurang ajar betul._

 _Ino yang mendengar bisikan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kasar. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Ino akan membawanya. Sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata mengikuti mereka dari belakang._

 _Setelah sampai di kamar mandi mereka menutupnya rapat._

" _Sakura-chan.. apa kau tak ingat kejadian kemarin?"_

" _Kejadian kemarin? Kejadian apa? Maksudmu pelantikanku? Semua berjalan dengan baik bukan?"_

 _Ino, Tenten dan Hinata saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sakura. Kenapa ia tak mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. apakah ini ulah sihir seseorang ? apakah di sekolah mereka ada yang menggunakan sihir._

 _Beberapa rumor tentang aliran sesat yang dianut beberapa siswa memang ramai merebak. Kegiatan mereka sangat rahasia bahkan rumornya mereka memiliki pemimpin yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa. Semula Ino, tenten dan Hinata tak percaya namun melihat teman mereka salah satu korbannya maka mereka tak bisa mengelaknya._

 _Mereka melihat wajah Sakura yang polos. Katakan mereka adalah teman yang kejam tapi demi kebaikan Sakura maka mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakan kejadian memalukan itu dari Sakura._

 _Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah habis. Para siswa bergegas membereskan buku dan tasnya. Terkecuali Sakura yang tak ingin bergegas pulang ke rumah. Ia berniat melakukan patroli kelas sebagai tugas pertamanya. Di temani Naruto dan Lee, mereka akan membagi tugas pada beberapa koridor sekolah. Hari ini Sakura aneh melihat semua pria yang ada di Konoha wajah mereka akan berubah menjadi semu ketika menatapnya. Apalagi tingkah Naruto dan Lee yang berubah menjadi sedikit berlebihan dari biasanya._

 _Walaupun Sakura sudah biasa dengan tingkah berlebihan mereka tapi hari ini mereka agak sedikit kaku. Maklum saja mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling getol untuk mengejar-ngejar cinta Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya menganggap mereka teman saja, apalagi Naruto. Ia sudah layaknya saudara terlebih ia tahu Hinata menyukainya._

 _Dan Lee ia adalah orang yang baik, terlalu baik malah. Mereka berteman sejak SD, banyak kenangan yang mereka bagi bersama. Lee selalu melindungi Sakura, sifatnya yang lucu dan baik membuatnya nyaman._

 _Pada saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP Lee pernah menembaknya tapi Sakura menolak dengan alasan masih terlalu kecil untuk cinta-cintaan. Dan seminggu yang lalu Lee memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya lagi tapi Sakura tak lekas memberi jawaban pada Lee sampai s_ _aat ini_ _._ _Ia takut jika harus mengecewakan sahabatnya sekali lagi namun ia tak bisa menerima cinta Lee karena Lee sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri._

 _Sakura menelusuri tiap kelas yang ada di lantai dua, ketika melewati kelas 12 C ia mendengar suara desahan yang mencurigakan. Tanpa basa basi lagi ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut._

" _Akhh… Akhh.. Rin-chan.. kau mulai pintar.. akhhh"_

 _Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat seorang wanita tengah melakukan oral seks pada seorang pria. Berani-beraninya mereka berbuat tidak senonoh di dalam kelas._

" _Kalian.."_

 _Kegiatan asyik mereka terhenti setelah Sakura meneriaki mereka. tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi terkejut ketika tahu pria yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sasuke._

" _Uchiha-san"_

 _Sasuke memerintahkan Rin untuk pergi dan meninggalkan ia dan Sakura berdua. Wajah Sakura bersemu merah melihat kejantanan Sasuke masih terlepas bebas. Spontan saja ia membalik badannya. Dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Sasuke karena telah membuat suasana mereka menjadi canggung begini._

" _Cepat rapikan pakaianmu"_

 _Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura yang menjadi malu seperti itu._

" _Kau menyukainya Sakura-chan.."_

" _Apa-apan kau.. ja-jangan sembarangan.. Aku bisa saja mengadukan kasus ini pada kepala sekolah.. kau jangan macam-macam ya"_

 _Sakura yakin Sasuke adalah orang yang mesum, bukan hanya dingin dan menyebalkan seperti selama ini yang ia tahu. Akh.. pantas saja dia membahas bra hello kittynya, pasti diam-diam pria itu telah mengintipnya. Kemarahan Sakura semakin bertambah ketika mengingat hal itu. Awas saja dia akan membalas semua perbuatannya._

" _Aku baru sadar ternyata kau manis juga.. Sakura-chan.."_

 _Pria itu menyentuh bahu Sakura dan refleks Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. jika ia hendak berbuat macam-macam maka ia akan berteriak. Berani-benarinya ia melakukan hal itu padanya._

" _Hentikan.. Dasar pria mesum..Aku akan berteriak jika kau berbuat macam-macam. Aku bersumpah akan mengadukan semua tindakan mesummu ini pada kepala sekolah."_

" _Maaf mengecewakanmu Sakura tapi aku tak berhasrat dengan wanita datar seperti dirimu.. jika kau ingin mengadukanku silahkan saja.. jika kau bisa.."_

 _Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia merapikan pakaiannya dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. kemudian pergi keluar kelas dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dengan perasaan kesal yang menggerogoti hatinya._

 _Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, selama ini cukup sudah penghinaan dari Uchiha bungsu itu pada dirinya. Ia tak dapat menahan kesabarannya lagi, rasanya ia ingin tonjok saja wajah mulus Sasuke. hingga membuatnya babak belur tak berbentuk._

" _Kejadian kemarin.. kau yang melakukannya kan?"_

 _Pria berambut revan itu menyeringai pada pria beralis tebal yang menghalangi jalannya._

" _Kalau iya.. memangnya kenapa?"_

 _Gigi-gigi putih Lee menggerentak, ingin sekali ia menghabisi Sasuke sekarang juga. Tapi tujuan utamanya menemui Sasuke bukanlah untuk menghajar pria itu namun sebaliknya ia ingin meminta bantuannya._

 _Mungkin ini terdengar memalukan namun karena perasaannya yang besar akan Sakura terpaksa ia melakukan tindakan tercela semacam ini._

" _Uchiha-san.. sebenarnya aku menemuimu ingin meminta pertolonganmu.."_

 _Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya, apakah ia tak salah dengar? Ada angin apa Lee meminta bantuannya?_

" _Ini menarik.. kau menginginkan bantuan apa?"_

 _Hati Lee penuh keraguan, ia tahu yang ia lakukan ini salah tapi apa boleh buat. Cintanya pada Sakura telah membuatnya gila. Rasa itu terlalu besar apalagi kini saingannya semakin bertambah. Semenjak Sakura mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS banyak siswa laki-laki yang mengincarnya._

 _Sebut saja Sabaku Gaara, Sasori, Nagato dan masih banyak pria lain yang mendekatinya. Mereka bukan hanya tampan tapi juga kaya dan berasal dari klan ternama. Lee seperti octopus jika dibandingkan dengan mereka. dan sekarang setelah Sakura terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS ia pasti sudah tak punya harapan lagi._

 _Sakura ibarat bunga yang sedang mekar. Banyak kumbang yang mendekat untuk menghisap madunya. Mengingat akan hal itu Lee menjadi geram. Memang ini seperti bukan dirinya tapi ia sangat cemburu. Ia ingin sekali menjadi pelindung Sakura. sakura adalah gadis baik oleh karena kebaikannya ia mudah terpedaya oleh orang lain dan ia tak menginginkan pria-pria itu memperdayai Sakura._

" _Tolong gunakan sihirmu untuk membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padaku.."_

 _Sasuke tak dapat menahan tawanya setelah mendengar penuturan Lee. Lee merasa tersinggung, apakah Sasuke sedang mengejeknya. Kenapa ia tertawa pada hal yang tak lucu sama sekali._

" _Itu adalah hal yang mudah.. hanya saja kau harus melakukan persyaratan dariku"_

" _Apapun itu aku akan melakukannya"_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Iya.."_

 _Jawab Lee tanpa ragu, Sasuke dapat melihat keyakinan di mata Lee. Ia menyeringai senang._

" _Bahkan jika kau harus menjadi budakku?"_

" _IYA"_

" _Kau harus mempertimbangkannya baik-baik. Karena kontrak ini terus berlaku selagi kau masih menggunakan sihir dariku. Kau akan menjadi salah satu abdiku.. jadi apa pun yang kuperintahkan kau harus melakukannya. Dan sebagai gantinya kau dapat memiliki Sakura seutuhnya."_

" _Aku siap"_

" _LEE-KUNNN!"_

 _Sakura menubruk tubuh Lee dari depan. Semua orang terpelongo melihat pemandangan di depannya. Apakah yang mereka lihat itu benar. Sakura memeluk Lee dengan sangat erat dan tak mau melepaskannya._

 _Lee tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ini serasa mimpi baginya, di peluk oleh gadis idamannya dengan erat dihadapan semua orang. Darah mengucur deras dari hidungnya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai menatap Lee tajam. Sasuke adalah dewa, bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya membuat Sakura jadi jatuh hati padanya._

" _LEE-KUNN.. Aku mencintaimu.. ku mohon jadilah kekasihku"_

 _Mohon Sakura menunjukkan puppy eyes kawaii-nya yang membuat pria mana pun kena serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba. Semua orang kaget mendengarkan pengakuan cinta Sakura. ino dan Tenten bersumpah jika temannya sekarang pasti sedang kerasukan roh. Dan tidak usah di Tanya lagi bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Sudah sejak tadi ia berteriak-teriak tak keruan dengan air mata membanjiri lantai karena tak terima Sakura lebih memilih pria beralis tebal itu dari pada dirinya._

" _SAKURA –CHANNN! SADARLAHHH.. PRIAA YANG KAU PELUUK ITU SI ALISS TEBAL JELEEKKK… SAKURA-CHANN.. SAKURA-CHANN.."_

 _Teriak Naruto tapi Sakura tak memperdulikan ucapannya. Lee tak dapat menutupi senyum kemenangannya. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah sesenang ini. ia tak menyesal telah meminta bantuan Sasuke._

" _HEIII.. ALISS TEBALL.. KAUU APAKAN SAKURA-CHAANN HAH? KAUU PASTII TELAH MENGGUNA-GUNANYA KAN?"_

 _Lee dan Sakura tak mempedulikan ocehan Naruto maupun tatapan aneh semua orang. Mereka memutuskan pergi ke kantin dan sejak saat itu hubungan mereka telah resmi. Sakura dan Lee bagaikan romeo dan Juliet sekolah._

 _Sebulan telah berlalu, orang-orang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kemesraan Sakura dan Lee. Hampir sepanjang waktu mereka selalu bersama. Namun anak-anak organisasi mulai gerah dengan sikap Sakura yang seakan tak memberikan contoh baik pada siswa dan siswi Konoha. Apalagi program baru sekolah yang selama ini ia gadang-gadang terbengkalai karena ia hanya memikirkan Lee. Ia juga selalu absen saat ada rapat-rapat kesiswaan._

 _Hal ini di manfaatkan oleh para pendukung Sasuke untuk menjatuhkan Sakura dari posisinya. Mereka sengaja membuat petisi untuk melengserkan Sakura. Hanya saja hal itu tak diindahkan oleh Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah yang memililki wewenang untuk memberhentikan anggota OSIS. Tentu saja karena Sakura adalah murid kesayangannya. Apalagi hubungan mereka sangat dekat layaknya ibu dan anak._

 _Sehabis pulang sekolah Sakura mengajak Lee ke sebuah motel cinta. Sudah sejak lama Sakura menahan hasrat ini. ya.. dia memutuskan untuk memberikan keperawanannya pada Lee. Ia memakai lingerie cantik yang ia beli di pasar swalayan semalam agar gairah Lee memuncak melihatnya._

 _Kali ini Sakura tak boleh gagal karena selama ini Lee selalu menolak akan sentuhan-sentuhannya. Hanya saja setan dalam diri Sakura terus meraung-raung ingin dipuaskan._

 _Lee duduk terpaku di kasur motel yang tak terlalu luas itu. Seluruh tubuhnya panas dingin, entah dengan cara apalagi ia menolak sentuhan Sakura. cara inibukanlah yang benar-benar Lee inginkan. Jujur saja ia menginginkannya hanya saja ia ingin semua itu terjadi dengan cara yang benar._

 _Tiba-tiba perkataan Sasuke terngiang di otaknya. "Ketua OSIS yang hamil.. bukanlah ide yang buruk" sial.. Jika seperti ini ia benar-benar akan menjadi penjahat. Menyetubuhi seseorang dalam pengaruh sihir._

 _Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dangan lingerie pink-nya. Lee menegak ludahnya melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Semenjak mereka jadian Sakura telah berubah menjadi gadis yang penuh gairah beda sekali dengan Sakura yang ia kenal._

 _Perlahan-lahan Sakura mendekati Lee. Ia menyentuh titik terpenting di tubuh Lee. Sakura membuka resleting celana Lee dan membiarkan benda tegak di dalamnya mencuat. Akhirnya Sakura dapat melihat dan menyentuh benda yang ia inginkan selama ini._

 _Lidah Sakura menjilat belakang kuping Lee dan mengocok perlahan kejantanannya._

" _Akhh.. Jangan.. Sakura-ch—"_

 _Crott.. croott.._

 _Cairan hangat keluar dari kejantanannya dan mengenai lingerie Sakura. kejantanannya berubah loyo kembali. tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Lee tak dapat menutupi rasa malunya. Disfungsi seksual.. sial.. ia dapat melihat tatapan horror Sakura. rasanya Lee ingin sekali terjun bebas dari atas gedung tertinggi menara Tokyo._

" _Maafkan aku"_

 _Ujar Lee dengan penuh penyesalan._

" _Tidak.. Lee-kun tidak bersalah.. aku lah gadis yang nakal.. maafkan kekasihmu yang mesum ini ya, anata.. aku harap Lee-kun tak membenciku karena ini! aku berjanji tak akan memaksamu lagi"_

 _Demi tuhan.. bagaimana bisa Lee membenci Sakura hanya karena dia gadis yang nakal. Akhh.. sial sekali. Disfungsi seksual yang menyebalkan. andai saja ia bisa mengobatinya. Tak mungkin kan hal seperti ini saja ia harus meminta tolong Sasuke. Jika ia melakukannya pasti Sasuke akan meminta nyawa lebih banyak lagi dan Lee tak menginginkannya sama sekali._

Sejak insiden mobil penyok itu. Sakura dan Sasuke semakin sering bertemu. Mereka menjadi semakin dekat apalagi setelah mereka tahu mereka jamaat di gereja yang sama. Sehabis pulang dari gereja mereka menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja dan makan bersama.

Hati sakura berdebar-debar tiap kali Sasuke menatap matanya. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia merasa Sakura adalah gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang ia temui selama ini. sakura adalah gadis yang memiliki kecantikan luar dan dalam di samping itu ia adalah gadis yang cerdas, tak heran ia seorang dokter.

"Sakura-san.. bolehkah.. aku mengatakan suatu hal padamu.."

"ya.. ada apa Uchiha-san?"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke-kun saja"

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke membalas senyuman gadis manis itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ingin mengatakan apa?"

"A-ano.. Tidak jadi.."

Jawab Sasuke sedikit gugup, membuat Sakura semakin penasaran saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun.. katakan saja"

Mata onyx pria itu menatap Emeraldnya dengan sangat romantis, ia memegang tangan Sakura lembut. Mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam pada Sakura. ia tak peduli jika Sakura akan menolaknya atau tidak, yang terpenting ia sudah menyatakan perasaan tulusnya pada wanita yang ada di depannya.

" A-aishiteru.. Sasuke-chan.. sebenarnya aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu"

Deg..

Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang melintasi kepala Sakura. hatinya telah dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga. Dalam hati ia berdoa jika ia tidak sedang mimpi.

"Aishiteru.. Sasuke-kun.."

Seburat senyum mengembang di wajah Sasuke. tangannya menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. bibirnya menyentuh benda kenyal milik Sakura. dalam hati Sakura melompat-lompat kesenangan. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia seperti telah menanti hal ini untuk seumur hidupnya. Hal yang bahkan ia tak dapatkan ketika bersama Lee dulu.

" _PIIIIIIG… PIIIIIGG"_

Teriak Sakura membangunkan temannya yang sedang asyik tertidur di kasur apartemennya. Ino bersyukur, Untung saja pagi-pagi sekali Sai sudah pergi sebelum Sakura datang kesana. Ia harap Sakura tak melihat banyak cupang di lehernya akibat perbuatan gila Sai semalam.

"Hentikan Sakura.. kau mengganggu tidurku.."

"Bangun.. _pig,_ akh.. tunggu" Sakura memperhatikan leher Ino dengan seksama, ada banyak bekas gigitan cinta disana. Sakura terkikik geli. "Apa ini? Wahh.. _pig_ aku tak menyangka kalau kau adalah gadis yang nakal"

Ino menutupi bekas cinta dilehernya dengan rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa?"

Tanya Ino dengan wajah lusuh dan capeknya.

"Apa kau ingat dengan teman sekolah kita bernama Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? sasuke yang mana?"

"Yang mana lagi.. selain Uchiha Sasuke.. rival utamaku dulu"

Seperti disiram air dingin, rasa kantuk yang dirasakan Ino tiba-tiba menghilang setelah mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha disebut temannya.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia menemuimu? Apa dia menyakitimu jidat.. katakan padaku jika ia menanyakan hal yang macam-macam"

Reaksi Ino sangatlah berlebihan. Sakura bahkan belum menceritakan apa-apa bagaimana bisa ia berpikir kalau Sasuke akan menyakitinya.

"Tidak.. Sasuke tak menyakitiku.. malah sebaliknya, dia telah membuatku bahagia.. kau tahu pig, aku dan Sasuke telah resmi berkencan"

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? SEJAK KAPAN? JIDAAT.. KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERKENCAN DENGAN ORANG ITU.. DIA ORANG YANG BERBAHAYA.. KU MOHON KAU JANGAN MENEMUINYA LAGI, DAN APA DIA MENANYAKAN SARADA-CHAN.. INI TIDAK BENAR"

Mendengar berbagai pertanyaan dari Ino Sakura menjadi bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Hei.. pertanyaannya satu-satu bisa tidak. Aku bertemu dengannya sebulan yang lalu akibat insiden mobil yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, sejak saat itu kami jadi sering bertemu dan belum lama ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku,ia bilang ia sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sarada-chan sudah menemuinya? Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"APA? Jadi mobil pria yang kau tabrak itu milik Sasuke? kenapa kau baru menceritakannya sekarang?"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja. Kau tahu kan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Sasuke dulu.. aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti ini.. sebenarnya Aku hanya malu ingin berterus terang padamu."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu? Pokoknya kau harus memutuskannya.. Ini tidak benar jidat.. Pria itu lebih buruk daripada Lee."

"Ayolah _pig.._ itu semua kan masa lalu. Sasuke yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dulu. Ia pernah bilang kalau sepuluh tahun lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat semua ingatannya hilang sama sepertiku. aku dapat merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya hanya saja aku tak kehilangan semua ingatanku.."

"Tidak! Apa kau mempercayai semua ucapannya begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja"

Habis sudah alasan Ino untuk meyakinkan Sakura agar tak menemui Sasuke lagi. Pria itu sangat berbahaya, apalagi jika ia mengetahui tentang Sarada. Ino menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang terlihat bahagia karena sedang dilanda asmara. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakan hal ini, dengan begini ia berharap Sakura dapat melupakan Sasuke.

"Jidat.. kau ingin mengetahui masa lalumu dua tahun itu kan?"

Sakura tersentak kaget kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Ino membahas masa lalunya dua tahun itu. Bahkan Sakura sudah ratusan kali untuk menanyakan masa lalunya tapi Ino tak pernah mau membahasnya.

"Pig.."

"Kau mempunyai masa lalu suram Sakura itulah mengapa aku tak pernah mau membahas hal ini padaku."

Sakura menunduk lemas, sebenarnya ia tahu masa lalu nya mungkin tidak bagus sejak Ino tak mau menceritakan apa-apa padanya.

"Aku tahu.."

"Jidat.. sebenarnya Sarada-chan adalah putrimu!"

"APA? Kau pasti sedang bercandakan bagaimana mungkin Sarada-chan.."

"Ya Sakura.. itu benar, aku bersungguh-sungguh. kau pernah bilang kalau Sarada sangat mirip dengan dirimu kan? Sekarang terjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Tidakkkk.. ini mustahil.. tak mungkin.."

Rasanya Sakura seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong. Seingatnya dirinya adalah seorang perawan. Siapa orang yang telah lancang menyentuhnya? Siapa bajingan itu? ia tahu masa lalunya buruk tapi tak seburuk itu dan lagi kenapa pula orang tuanya merahasiakan hal ini padanya.

"Jika kau tak percaya silahkan kau lakukan tes DNA. Aku jamin dia adalah putri kandungmu. Karena aku sendirilah yang membantu proses kelahirannya"

" _Pig.._ Katakan padaku siapa ayah dari anakku itu?"

Ino diam sejenak.

"LEE"

TBC

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

"APA?"

Pria beralis tebal itu berteriak kaget dari balik telponnya.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan kita semua Lee! Apa kau tahu sekarang Sasuke sedang berusaha mendekatinya? Walaupun Sakura bilang pria itu kehilangan ingatannya tapi aku masih merasa pria itu berbahaya!" jawan Ino kesal

"A-aapaa? Kau bilang Sa-sasuke?"

Sekelebat bayangan mengerikan hinggap dipikiran Lee. Kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu tak mungkin ia dapat lupakan seumur hidupnya. _Pengkhianatan.. sakit hati.. penderitaan dan rasa bersalah yang tak berujung._ Itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Sakura walaupun mereka masih saling mencintai. Ia tak mampu membohongi wanita yang ia cintainya lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah sadar dari komanya Sakura tak mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang telah mereka alami. mungkin saja itu efek dari hilangnya pengaruh sihir Sasuke padanya. Pada awalnya Sakura menolak jika Lee telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu. Namun karena kesabaran dan kabaikan hati Lee wanita itu jadi luluh juga.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, minggu berganti menjadi bulan. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik. Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan itu Lee anggap sebagai mimpi buruk, Lee telah memaafkan Sakura dan berusaha melupakan semuanya. Namun tiap kali melihat Sarada di tengah keluarga Haruno, ia sadar itu semua bukan sekedar mimpi buruk semata. Bocah itu bisa jadi boomerang atas masa lalu Sakura.

Lee takut jika fakta mengerikan itu terkuak. Bagaimana jika Sakura mengetahui semua yang telah menimpanya? apalagi jika Sakura tahu semua petaka dalam hidupnya berawal dari ambisinya untuk mendapatkan wanita itu. Lee sendiri tak menyangka obsesinya telah menjerumuskan Sakura masuk ke dalam kegelapan Sasuke. Iblis itu telah menjerat Sakura sangat jauh. Kali ini iblis itu pasti mengincarnya lagi. Nyawa Sakura dan Sarada dalam bahaya.

"Iya.. kau tahu ini bukan hal yang baik bukan?"

"Apakah pria itu menanyakan Sarada?"

"Tidak.. sementara kita perlu lega, Sakura bilang Sasuke mengalami amnesia sembilan tahun lalu. Hanya saja kita tak tahu kapan ingatannya pulih kembali jadi karena itu aku melakukan hal ini Lee, ini demi keselamatan Sarada dan Sakura. Hanya sampai mereka berpisah saja. kau berpura-pura lah menjadi ayah Sarada. Lagipula kau masih mencintai Sakura kan? Ini adalah cara terbaik agar kau bisa mendapatkan Sakura lagi!"

"i-iya.. T-tapi.."

"Kau adalah orang yang memulai semua kegilaan ini. Jadi kau harus bertanggungjawab. Awalnya Sakura memang tak percaya kalau Sarada adalah putrinya. Dan kau ayah dari putrinya. Tapi aku yakin diam-diam ia pasti akan melakukan tes DNA setelah menemukan kecocokan DNA dia mungkin sedikit syok, namun perlahan ia akan menerima semuanya. setelah itu dia akan menghubungimu, mungkin kau akan habis olehnya tapi jika kau mampu membujuknya pelan-pelan ia akan memaafkanmu. Aku sangat mengenal Sakura, ia akan lebih memilihmu sebagai ayah kandung putrinya daripada Sasuke. Ini memang terdengar kejam tapi kita tak punya pilihan lain"

"Lalu.. Bagaimana jika Sakura tak percaya kalau aku ayah kandung Sarada dan memintaku melakukan tes DNA. Semua kebohongan kita akan terbongkar!"

"BAKKKAAA.. tentu saja dia percaya, sebelum amnesia kalian memang berpacaran kan selama dua tahun? lagipula bisa saja Sarada itu adalah anakmu bukan anak Sasuke. walaupun ia mengkhianatimu tapi kalian pernah melakukannya kan?"

Lee meneguk air liurnya mendengar perkataan Ino, andai saja Ino tahu keadaannya yang sebenarnya mungkinkah dia masih bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"A-ano.."

"Sudahlah.. Kau tenang saja.. Sakura tak akan memintamu melakukan tes DNA aku jamin itu"

* * *

"Mereka sangat hebat.. ini mengerikan.." pikir Sarada sambil membolak-balik buku yang tengah ia baca. Ia tak sengaja menemukan buku itu ketika hendak pulang ke apartemennya, ketika berjalan di lorong sekolah, ia mendengar bunyi seperti benda terjatuh dan melihat buku itu tergeletak, pasti ada seseorang yang meninggalkan miliknya disana.

Niatnya Sarada akan mengembalikan buku itu pada pemiliknya jika ada yang mencari. Sampul buku itu sangat aneh karena tak ada nama penerbit dan pengarang di dalamnya, hanya tulisan judul bertuliskan _'New World Order'._

Sarada tertarik membaca buku itu karena disana ia terdapat nama Uchiha disana. Setelah ia baca isinya ternyata sebuah buku pengetahuan mengenai Aliran _Satanism_ dan perkembangannya oleh klan Uchiha di jepang terutama konoha.

Tujuan mereka tetaplah sama yaitu menciptakan tatanan dunia yang baru atau "new world orde", Merusak agama samawi (Islam, Kristen, Katolik). Menghapus agama, warisan, patriotisme, hak milik pribadi, dan menguasai pemerintah. Menyebarkan paham ateis secara global dan ajaran Iblis (menghapus moral dan norma-norma manusia) serta melakukan pengurangan penduduk secara besar-besaran, terutama penduduk miskin, sehingga nanti hanya kaum mereka lah yang dapat bertahan karena kau mereka di dominasi orang kaya dan berpengaruh di dunia.

Uchiha adalah klan yang memiliki peran penting dalam penyebaran aliran itu disana. Tak heran mereka merupakan klan kaya dan hebat selama berabad-abad karena bersekutu dengan iblis. Mereka memiliki banyak perusahaan yang memproduksi kebutuhan pokok negeri ini atau mungkin dunia. Mereka juga banyak yang duduk di bangku pemerintahan. Sarada teringat kekasih kakaknya yang juga berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak pengusaha bernama Fugaku Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan emas dan pertambangan Uchiha

Adalah Uchiha Madara orang berpengaruh yang memiliki rencana untuk menguasai dunia ini. Mereka sering menyebutnya sebagai _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_ atau rencana bulan mata yang secara harfiahnya berarti rencana untuk menyatukan dunia dalam satu genggaman miliknya tanpa rasa benci dan penuh kedamaian. Sebuah dunia yang diimpikan semua orang.

Dan _Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto_ yakni kombinasi dari kata Jepang untuk "bulan" (tsuki) dan "untuk membaca, untuk menghitung" _(yomu)._ Interpretasi lain dari "malam terang bulan" ( _Tsukiyo)_ dan arti kata kerja "untuk melihat" ( _Miru_ ) atau dalam istilah iluminati berarti _"All seeing eyes"_. Itulah kenapa Konoha memakai lambang sebuah mata untuk kota mereka. Rupanya klan Uchiha telah memberi pengaruh besar dalam pembangunan pemerintahan.

Pada awalnya Madara mempengaruhi orang dengan mengaku sebagai _Tsukuyomi_ atau dewa bulan dalam mitologi _Shinto_ karena sebagian besar masyarakat Konoha menganut ajaran Shinto. Dengan segala sihir yang ia buat ia telah membuat mata orang-orang Konoha takjub. Mereka percaya bahwa Madara adalah dewa bulan. Banyak yang menyembahnya, memberikan persembahan untuknya hingga rela mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu perilaku Madara telah melenceng jauh dari ajaran leluhur mereka. Izuna mulai gerah dengan tingkah kakaknya. Sebagian orang mulai sadardengan kebiadaban Madara namun mereka lebih memilih bungkam dan takut.

Sabda terkenal yang Madara ucapkan pada pengikutnya yakni;

" _Untuk menjadikan semuanya menjadi satu denganku"_

" _Untuk mendapatkan bentuk yang sempurna, dimana semua menjadi satu (bersatu)"_

" _Aku akan menggunakan ilusiku kepada semua manusia yang hidup di muka bumi"_

" _Mengendalikan seluruh umat manusia dengan ilusi tersebut"_

" _Ini akan menjadi dunia tanpa kebencian atau konflik, semua akan menjadi satu denganku, semuanya bersatu"_

konon kehebatan Madara terletak pada matanya, klan Uchiha mempunyai legenda pada mata mereka yang disebut dengan _Sharingan_ , berwarna merah dengan _tomoe_ berbentuk angka 666 yang merupakan symbol setan. Sebagai bukti penyatuan darah mereka dengan iblis yang mereka sembah. Selain itu mereka juga memiliki bakat alami _amaterasu_ atau teknik sihir api yang berasal dari dewa matahari atau iblis Lucifer.

Generasi penerus Madara dari klan Uchiha selanjutnya yaitu Obito Uchiha atau lebih dikenal Tobi. Ia disebut-sebut pengganti Madara karena kekuatan luar biasa sihirnya yang melebihi keturunan-keturunan Uchiha lain. Ia membuat organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Tujuannya sama dengan Madara. Tak banyak informasi mengenai Tobi dalam buku yang Sarada baca, hanya saja konon pria itu masih hidup sampai saat ini, kemampuannya untuk masuk ke dalam jiwa orang lain membuatnya lebih menyerupai iblis daripada manusia. Ia telah menguasai seluruh isi kitab Madara. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaannya saat ini. yang jelas ia memiliki kehidupan kekal abadi. Ciri fisiknya memakai topeng menutupi seluruh wajahnya, mata kirinya buta jadi ia hanya punya mata kanan yang memiliki Sharingan. Ia juga merupakan dalang di balik semua keburukan dengan memanipulasikan fikiran,pembohongan serta fitnah luar biasa dan orang yang membuka peperangan dunia ketiga. Seorang _Antichrist_ yang nyata..

Sarada menutup buku yang tengah ia baca, matanya lelah akibat terlalu banyak membaca. Ia menaruh buku itu di atas meja belajarnya. Besok ia harus bangun pagi untuk sekolah. Jadi ia harus tidur.

Buku yang ia temukan itu sangat menarik, dari sekian banyak buku Iluminati yang ia baca. Buku itu lebih mudah ia pahami, apa karena apa yang ada didalam buku itu lebih dekat dengan dirinya dibanding kebanyakan buku-buku luar negeri yang ia baca. Bukannya buku lain tak lengkap hanya saja ia merasa hal itu sangat familiar. Apakah ini semua jawaban yang selama ini ia cari? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan iblis yang ada dalam dirinya? Apakah orang tuanya keturunan Uchiha?

Sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa keluarga Haruno bukanlah keluarga kandungnya. Jika dilihat secara fisik ia lebih mirip dengan keturunan klan Uchiha daripada klan Haruno ataupun klan lainnya di Konoha. Uchiha.. Uchiha.. pikirannya terus menerus pada klan itu. Ia akan mencari tahu jawaban itu sendiri.

* * *

Betapa pun Sakura berusaha keras berpikir, logikanya tetap tak terima. Gara-gara percakapannya dengan Ino mengenai Sarada yang merupakan putri kandungnya membuatnya gila. Memangnya Sakura bodoh bisa di tipu oleh Ino begitu saja.

Dan lelucon macam apa ini? Lee? Ayah kandung Sarada? itu benar-benar konyol. Mungkin ada yang tak beres dengan pikiran Ino ketika mengatakan hal itu. Apakah dia sedang ada masalah dengan Sai? Atau belum lama ini mengalami hal yang berat? pelecehan Seksual? Di culik alien? Atau efek imajinasi karena obat-obat terlarang. Akh.. Atau mungkin Ino masih menyukai Sasuke jadi ia tak rela mereka bersama. Seingatnya sewaktu mereka sekolah dulu Ino memang naksir berat dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia kan sudah punya Sai, kenapa Ino jadi maruk begitu.

Tapi apapun itu Sakura tak peduli, ia tak akan mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya. Lalu jika begitu apa yang Sakura lakukan malam-malam begini di laboratorium rumah sakitnya? Dengan helaian rambut Sarada di tangan kirinya dan rambutnya sendiri di tangan kanan.

Menarik secarik kertas berisikan data didalamnya. Data yang paling horror di dunia ini. disana tertulis kecocokan DNA nyaris sempurna 99,7%. Melihat angka seperti ini bahkan malaikan di surga pun tak bisa membantah hubungan darah itu.

Sakura tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menangis. Kenyataan ini bukanlah kenyataan yang ia inginkan. Pikirannya hanya satu yaitu Sasuke. dia pasti akan kecewa setelah tahu ia telah memiliki anak dengan pria lain yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya.

Dan Lee.. Brengseknya dia… karena telah meninggalkannya dengan seorang anak yang bahkan ia tak pernah ketahui. Rasanya ia akan membunuh dan mencincang orang itu hidup-hidup. Jika saja tuhan mengijinkanya rasanya ia akan menguliti pria itu sampai ke tulang-tulang sumsumnya.

Kenapa di saat ia telah menemukan pria yang baik dan merasakan indahnya cinta, ia harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Baru saja ia merasa senang karena dapat melupakan Lee yang telah mencampakkannya dengan alasan yang konyol ; kau terlalu baik untukku. Dan sekarang Sakura memahami kenapa Lee berkata seperti itu. Selama dua tahun mereka berpacaran ternyata Lee lah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Fakta ini harus Sakura hadapi, tapi seharusnya ia tanggungjawab kan bukannya malah kabur begini? Dasar pria tak tahu malu..

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, walaupun Lee orang yang brengsek tapi Sarada tak melakukan apa-apa. Sakura berjanji mulai saat ini ia akan mencintai bocah itu layaknya anaknya ini rasanya sangat canggung. Kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana rasanya jika adik kalian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putri yang kalian lahirkan. Ini memang sangat aneh.. mungkin Sakura membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menerimanya.

* * *

Berkali-kali Sasuke melihat ponsel miliknya, berharap kekasih tercintanya menjawab pesan darinya. Beberapa hari ini Sakura seolah menghindarinya. Ia hanya menjawab pesannya sekedar saja. Biasanya gadis itu sangat _excited_ tiap kali mendapat pesan darinya. Komunikasi mereka lancar apalagi setelah hubungan mereka resmi.

Gara-gara gadis berambut pink itu Sasuke jadi galau dibuatnya. Ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi ketika bekerja. Sekarang ia tengah berada di lokasi proyek. Panas terik menyengat kepala sampai ubun-ubunnya. Ada apa dengan cuaca hari ini? kenapa panas sekali? Bahkan helm proyek di kepalanya saja seperti tak sanggup melawan panasnya sengatan mata hari.

Sasuke beranjak ke dalam gedung yang belum jadi sempurna. Beton-beton besar berdiri tegak di sekelilingnya, bau semen campuran pasir begitu menyengat indra penciuman. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Para pekerja telah bekerja dengan baik, tak peduli panas yang mendera mereka. mereka tetap bersemangat untuk bekerja. Waktu jam istirahat sudah berakhir sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke merasa kasihan pada para pekerjanya karena harus bekerja di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Ia memanggil mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat dan mencari minuman dingin. Keberadaannya disini mungkin membuat mereka merasa tak leluasa, ia bukanlah tipe pemimpin yang keras. hatinya mudah luluh pada penderitaan orang lain. Prinsipnya kemanusiaan lebih dipentingkan dari pada uang.

Sudah tiga hari ini ia berada di Ottogakure karena perusahaan tengah membangun perusahaan cabang di daerah sana. Menurut data yang ia peroleh Ottogakure menyimpan emas yang berlimpah. Jika begitu, perusahannya akan untung besar. Di saat harga emas dunia naik tak terkendali seperti ini dan menemukan ladang emas. Tentu saja Uchiha tak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini secuil pun.

Sasuke sangat merindukan Sakura, apalagi sekarang komunikasi mereka sedang tak baik. Pekerjaannya disana sudah selesai setelah ini ia akan kembali ke Konoha.

Drrttt.. drrttt..

"Moshi-moshi"

"Sasuke-kun. Apakah hari ini kau akan kembali ke Konoha?"

"Ya.. Sore ini aku akan kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin sekitar jam 6 sore aku sampai sana. Memangnya kenapa _anata_?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Tentu saja.. jam 8 malam aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan ke tempat café biasa"

"Baik"

Telpon itu pun terputus, tanpa ada ucapan romantic atau kata sayang dari Sakura seperti yang biasa ia katakan. Hati Sasuke berdebar kencang, perasaaannya menjadi tak enak sebenarnya hal penting apa yang dimaksud Sakura? ia takut sekali jika gadis itu meminta putus darinya. Jujur saja ia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan Sakura. perubahan sikapnya menjadi cuek seperti ini saja sudah membuat Sasuke menjadi gila. Apalagi ia harus kehilangannya!

* * *

Pelayan membawakan sebuah nampan berisi steak pesanan mereka. pria berwajah oriental itu memberikan garpu dan pisau di atas meja pelanggannya. Tak lupa juga ia menuangkan anggur merah pada tiap gelasnya.

Sedari awal mereka sampai Sakura tak berkata sedikit pun. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Dan Sasuke tak berani untuk menanyakannya. Namun kediaman Sakura membuatnya semakin gila. Ia takut kehilangannya. Sebagai pria ia tahu ia bukanlah pria yang sempurna. Apalagi belakangan ini ia sangat sibuk sehingga kurang perhatian pada Sakura. mungkin saja wanita itu ingin minta putus karena pekerjaannya yang begitu padat. Atau mungkin saja ada laki-laki lain yang membuat Sakura berpaling darinya.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucapan Sakura memecah keheningan mereka.

"N-Ne?" jawab Sasuke agak sedikit gugup.

"Ada Sesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu"

Dalam hati Sasuke berdoa semoga semua ketakutan-ketakutan dalam benaknya tak akan terjadi. Jika Sakura meninggalkannya mungkin ini adalah kiamat baginya. Katakan dia berlebihan namun entah sihir apa yang Sakura miliki hingga Sasuke menjadi tergila-gila seperti ini.

"Ya.. katakan saja"

"Sasuke-kun sebelumnya aku minta maaf.."

Sasuke meruntuki dalam hati, tolong jangan meminta maaf Sakura. ini membuat perasaannya semakin tak nyaman.

"Kenapa _Anata?"_

Cairan bening menetes di pipinya. Hati Sasuke semakin tak karuan. Ada apa ini? kenapa Sakura menangis? Rasa khawatir, takut, sedih dan bingung menjadi satu.

"Sasuke-kun.. maaf.. maaf.. maaf.. aku tak pantas bersanding denganmu.. lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua sampai disini.. hiks"

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong menyambar diri Sasuke. beribu pertanyaan menghinggapi otaknya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Ke-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu anata.. kau adalah wanita sempurna.. kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuinginkan.. ku mohon jangan berpikir seperti itu"

"Tapi aku tak sempurna Sasuke-kun.. setelah kau tahu semuanya kau pasti akan membenciku.. hiks.."

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya? Ada apa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini"

"Aku telah memiliki seorang putri.."

Butuh beberapa detik Sasuke memahami makna kata yang diucapkan Sakura

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya.. hiks.. aku memiliki seorang anak dan aku baru mengetahuinya belum lama ini…"

"APA?"

"Sa-sarada-chan ternyata putriku"

Sekejap dunia Sasuke gelap tak bercahaya, pandangannya kosong. Hatinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya. Ini tidak sungguhan kan? Sarada itu adalah adiknya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi anaknya? Ini tidak benar! Mana mungkin, ini adalah hal yang mustahil. Gila..

"Kau pasti bercanda kan? Sarada itu adikmu.. ini konyol.."

Sakura mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkan berkas itu pada Sasuke.

"Itu adalah hasil tes DNA milikku dan Sarada.."

Ia mengambil lembaran dalam amplop itu, disana tertulis jika hubungan Sakura dan Sarada memang ibu dan anak. Tingkat kecocokan DNA mereka 99.7%

"Tapi Sarada adalah saudara kandung, tentu saja DNA kalian cocok"

"Tidak Sasuke-kun.. Sarada tidak mungkin adik kandungku. Ibuku terkena kanker rahim ketika usiaku lima tahun, jadi terpaksa rahimnya diangkat dan ayahku tidak mungkin mengkhianati ibuku.. Usia Sarada sangat cocok dengan usia saat aku kehilangan ingatanku, jadi kemungkinan besar aku memilikinya saat dua tahun itu.."

"ITU MUSTAHIL SAYANG.. TI..TIDAK MUNGKIN."

"Pada awalnya aku juga tak percaya.. tapi inilah adanya Sasuke-kun.. kita harus menerima semua kenyataan ini"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal menggebrak meja makan mereka. membuat Sakura semakin takut melihat emosi sang pacar. Semua orang menatap mereka aneh setelah mendengar kegaduhan yang Sasuke buat. Tapi pria itu tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada kata-kata yang kekasihnya katakan padanya.

Ia masih tak percaya gadis yang ia cintai memiliki masa lalu seperti itu. Siapa pria brengsek yang berani-berani menyentuhnya? ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan segala kekesalan pada pria itu. Selama ini Sasuke memang terkenal penyabar namun tidak kali ini. ia juga manusia biasa bukan malaikat.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Kau akan menemuinya sebentar lagi"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, apa maksud Sakura? wanita itu sengaja mengundang pria itu dihadapannya? Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura setega itu padanya? Apakah dia sengaja melakukan semua ini demi menyakitinya. Tapi apa salahnya? Tak pernah Sasuke sangka wanita yang ia cintai secara tulus tega melakukan hal ini padanya. Namun harga diri Sasuke membuatnya tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka walaupun hatinya hancur berkeping-keping/

"Apa kabar Sasuke-kun.. Lama tak bertemu"

Terdengar suara baritone seorang pria menghampiri meja mereka. Alisnya hitam tebal dengan gaya rambut seperti mangkok membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Pria itu mengayunkan tangannya untuk bersalaman namun Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Pria beralis tebal itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menonjok pria itu sampai semua gigi-gigi rapi itu rontok.

Sasuke mengamati seksama wajah pria yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya. Apa dia ayah Sarada? rasanya tak mungkin dari sudut mana pun mereka tak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Dia adalah Lee. Mantan kekasihku yang pernah ku ceritakan .." Sakura tertunduk sedih sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Sumpah demi tuhan. Ia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. ia adalah gadis yang jahat. Bagaimana bisa ia tega melakukan ini pada pria yang ia cintai "Ayahnya Sarada.."

"A-apa?"

"Halo Sasuke.. lama tak bertemu.. aku adalah mantan kekasih Sakura sekaligus ayah Sarada. kita pernah menjadi teman sekelas. Ku dengar kau kehilangan ingatanmu ya.. maaf ya telah membuatmu kaget dengan fakta ini, jika saja kau ingat kau pasti tak akan sekaget ini. karena semua orang di sekolah kita tahu aku dan Sakura tak pernah terpisahkan. Kami saling mencintai makanya Sarada lahir kedunia ini"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura sama sekali? Sebagai sesama lelaki seharusnya kau malu. Kau telah menipu seorang wanita, menghancurkan hidupnya, berpura-pura tak pernah terjadi apa-apa dan muncul kembali di saat ia sedang memulai hidup baru. Dimana hatimu? Kenapa kau baru sekarang? Kau bahkan tak pantas dipanggil seorang ayah? Cih.. Sarada adalah anakmu? Ini lucu sekali.. kalian bahkan tak mirip sama sekali"

"Terserah apa katamu.. yang jelas inilah kenyataannya. Sarada adalah putriku, wajahnya mirip dengan Sakura tapi warna mata dan rambutnya berasal dariku. Aku memang telah melakukan kesalahan tapi Sakura telah memaafkanku. dan kami sepakat untuk kembali bersama seminggu yang lalu!"

Hancur sudah hati Sasuke kini. Dirinya telah jatuh ke dasar yang paling terdalam dan seakan tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Dunianya seolah berhenti berputar, langit telah runtuh dan semuanya gelap. Jiwanya telah masuk ke dalam jurang dan dilalap api perut bumi. Semua menertawakan kesedihannya. Ia tak percaya wanita yang ia cintai lebih memilih pria lain yang bahkan tak layak mendapatkan cinta darinya setelah segala penipuan yang pria itu perbuat dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura-chan.."

" _Gomen.._ Sasuke-kun"

"Apakah ini keinginanmu? Jika dengan bersamanya kau bahagia aku juga ikut bahagia karenamu. Mungkin kita tak ditakdirkan bersama. Selamat tinggal Sakura-chan.."

* * *

Jiwanya telah hilang, yang ada kini hanya raganya yang berjalan menelusuri jalan trotoar sepi. Setelah keluar dari café itu nyawa Sasuke telah hilang entah kemana. Hancur., hanya itu lah kata-kata yang tepat menggambarkan hatinya. Cintanya hancur dalam sekejap oleh sebuah fakta yang menyakitkan. Kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padanya? Kadang tuhan tak adil, mengambil orang yang ia cintai.

Tubuhnya pasti sudah roboh jika saja tak ada kursi taman yang menyangga berat tubuhnya. Rintik demi rintik hujan membasahi kerapuhannya. Seolah dunia pun ikut menangis mengiringi sendu sang hati.

Tapi Sasuke membenci itu. Ia benci dengan serbuan air hujan yang membasahi kemeja biru kesayangannya, ia meruntuki grafitasi yang meruntuhkan tubuhnya. Ia menyumpahi licinnya ubin basah dibawah kakinya. Ia mengutuk deraian angin yang membangunkan bulu romanya. Ia benci.. benci.. sangat benci menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini. dirinya telah kalah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengalami hal semenyakitkan ini. cinta yang begitu manis dan pahit yang ia rasakan.

 _Sakura..seberapa pun kau menyakiti hati ini.. hati ini tetap mencintaimu seperti orang bodoh.._

Disisi lain ada sepasang pria dan wanita sedang berjalan beriringan ditengah serbuan air hujan membasahi mereka. wajah sang wanita seperti mayat hidup pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya entah kemana. Sedangkan sang pria terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Masing-masing bergelut dalam pikiran; apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar?

"Sakura-chan.."

Ia tak ingin menggubris pria beralis tebal yang ada disampingnya. Entahlah.. pria itu seperti orang lain saja. Setelah Sakura mengetahui segalanya, pikirannya tentang Lee telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Lee yang ia kenal adalah pria humoris, banyak bicara, suka mengejar-ngejarnya kesana kemari dan baik tapi sekarang? tak tahu siapa pria itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu? ada sebersit rasa tak percaya jika Lee adalah ayah dari putrinya, Sarada. namun ia tak mungkin berpikir ada pria lain. Maksudnya seburuk-buruknya ia di masa lalu tak mungkin ia menjadi wanita tukang selingkuh begitu. Akh.. semua pikiran itu membuat Sakura gila.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Sasuke. ia kira ia dapat melalui semua ini dengan kuat namun nyatanya tidak. Ia lebih hancur setelah menghancurkan hati Sasuke. Ia adalah gadi yang buruk tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini ia lakukan demi kebaikan semua. Pria itu lebih pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Terpaksa Sakura harus menerima Lee demi masa depan Sarada. mereka belum memberi tahu fakta itu padanya. Mereka perlu waktu yang tepat dan Sarada adalah tipe orang yang _strict_. Dia tak mungkin menerima semua ini dengan mudah. Begitu membingungkan..

"Pergilah Lee.."

"T-tapi.." Langkah mereka berhenti sejenak. "Sakura-cha.."

Tanpa Lee duga-duga. Pukulan bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuhnya, Sakura memukulnya menggunakan tas yang ia bawa. Ia benci.. sangat benci dengan Lee. Rasa kesalnya kini ia dapat luapkan dengan cara fisik seperti itu. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan Lee yang memohon ampun padanya.

Pria kejam.. Berani-beraninya ia melakukan hal sekejam ini padanya. Pria itu memang pantas mati. Gara-gara dia lah hubungannya dengan Sasuke hancur padahal pria itu sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa yang ia balas sekarang? Sasuke pasti sangat membencinya, tak apa jika Sasuke muak dan tak ingin melihatnya lagi karena ia pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

"Pergilah.. brengsek.. hiks.. hiks.."

Lee Cuma bisa pasrah mendapat serangan itu dari Sakura. dalam hati ia berkata _maafkan aku Sakura.. aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu dan Sarada. Biarlah tubuhku sakit asalkan kalian jauh dari jangkauan iblis itu._

"AKU BEENNCIII PADAAMUUU.. LEEE BREENGSEEEKK!"

Sakura jatuh tersungkur dibawah guyuran hujan. Lee berusaha menolongnya namun ia tolak. Sakura membenci dirinya dan masa lalunya. Bodohnya dia.. Selama ini ia hidup diatas kepalsuan yang dibuat oleh orang tua, teman-teman dan Lee si pria brengsek itu. Dan sekarang setelah kebenaran terungkap ia membenci mereka.

* * *

" _Lee-kun.. LEE-KUNN? ANATAA!" teriak Sakura di depan rumah sang kekasih dengan nada riang._

 _Dari dalam Lee dapat mendengar suara manja itu. Sakura.. Sejak insiden di motel itu Lee selalu menghindarinya. seperti virus wanita itu terus menghantuinya, membuatnya sangat takut terjangkiti, Lee bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura yang berubah menjadi sangat bergairah seperti itu. Itu mengerikan.. yang Lee inginkan adalah Sakura yang seperti dulu. Sakura yang baik dan polos bukan seperti ini._

 _Lee mengintip dari jendelanya gara-gara ada Sakura di luar Lee tak dapat kemana-mana. Gadis itu seperti lintah yang selalu ingin menempel padanya, mulanya Lee senang melihat Sakura yang seperti itu tapi lama-lama ia risih juga. Ia juga memiliki hal yang lain yang harus ia kerjakan bukan Cuma memikirkan Sakura._

 _Sasuke mengiriminya beberapa pesan. Memintanya datang untuk menemuinya, namun Sakura masih ada di luar. Lee jadi bingung harus lewat mana jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar hanya pintu depan. Samping dan rumahnya sudah halaman rumah orang lain. Sakura benar-benar membuat Lee jengkel._

" _LEE-KUNN.. JIKA KAU TAK MAU KELUAR JUGA.. AKU AKAN PULANG SAJA" teriak Sakura, sorakan kegirangan mengembara dihati Lee. Ia mengintip dari lubang jendela rumahnya. Dan benar saja wanita itu telah pergi darisana. Sekarang ia dapat menemui Sasuke dengan bebas._

" _Kenapa lama sekali?"_

" _Akh.. ano.. ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan?"_

" _Sakura?"_

 _Mendengar hal itu Lee tak dapat menutupi rasa gugup bercampur malunya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum andalannya._

" _T-tidak.. Bukan Sakura"_

" _Ku rasa hubungan kalian berjalan lancar, apakah sebentar lagi kita akan mendapati berita menggemparkan sekolah? Aku tak sabar melihat hal itu? Pasti sangat menyenangkan.."_

" _A-ano…"_

" _Bagaimana permainannya ketika di ranjang? apakah dia mudah basah? Dia memiliki wajah anak-anak dan berdada kecil. tapi dibalik wajah Loli-nya siapa tahu permainannya liar diatas ranjang"_

" _I-itu" Lee tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa pasti Sasuke akan menertawakannya jika saja tahu ia belum melakukan apa-apa pada Sakura. Enam bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Sakura apalagi gadis itu yang menginginkannya hanya saja Lee tak mampu._

 _Di balik lemari kamar Sakura bersembunyi sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka. ya.. dia tidak benar-benar pergi. Ketika Lee keluar rumah ia bersembunyi di balik garasi rumah Lee dan mengikuti kemana pria itu akan pergi. Sial.. Lee memang sengaja menghindarinya tapi Sakura tak menyangka Lee akan pergi ke rumah Sasuke. setahunya mereka bukanlah teman baik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan._

 _Sakura mendekatkan kupingnya ke papan lemari kuno Sasuke. sayup-sayup ia mendengar namanya disebut namun sial ia tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas._

 _Perlu perjuangan keras untuknya masuk ke lemari itu. Rumah Sasuke seperti model-model rumah jepang jaman dahulu. Tiap ruangan di sekat oleh pintu geser berbahan kayu. Kamar Sasuke tertepat di halaman samping dekat pemandian air panas miliknya._

 _Ketika Sasuke dan Lee pergi ke halaman belakang diam-diam ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan bersembunyi dalam lemarinya. Ia memang nekat karena saking penasarannya. Untung saja dugaannya benar, Sasuke dan Lee tak lama pergi ke belakang. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali ke kamar Sasuke dan Sakura dapat leluasa mendengar percakapan mereka lebih dekat walaupun tetap tak terlalu jelas._

" _Kau sudah mendapatkan domba segarnya?"_

" _Belum.."_

" _Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan? Yang kau tahu hanyalah bersenang-senang dengan wanita. Ingat.. kontrak yang telah kita buat!"_

" _Maaf.. Sasuke-sama.. aku akan segera mendapatkannya"_

" _Cepat.. kau tak memiliki waktu banyak!"_

 _Minggu depan adalah malam bulan darah, seperti biasa mereka akan melakukan ritual itu. Lee bergegas pergi dari rumah Sasuke. lebih baik ia segera menyingkirkan pantatnya dari rumah iblis mengerikan itu jika ia ingin selamat._

 _Sakura dapat mendengar langkah kaki pergi dari sana. Sepertinya Lee sudah pergi. tapi Sasuke tak juga beranjak dari kursinya. sial kakinya kesemutan karena terlalu lama tertekuk. Rasanya ingin kabur saja darisana, tempat itu sangat sempi, gelap dan tak nyaman._

" _Keluarlah aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana."_

 _Mati.. Sasuke mengetahuinya, rasa takut menghinggapi Sakura. ia tak mungkin mau keluar, Sasuke pasti memarahinya karena telah menyusup dan menguping pembicaraannya diam-diam._

" _Keluarlah.. atau kau ingin aku yang mengeluarkanmu dari sana"_

 _Sudah terlanjur basah ya sudahlah. Sakura membuka pintu lemari itu dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. pria itu menyeringai tajam menatap Sakura. tatapan Sasuke sangat tajam seperti ingin mengintimidasinya._

" _Ma-maaf.. Sasuke-san karena sudah lancang menyusup ke kamarmu.. a-aku hanya penasaran kenapa Lee ada disini"_

" _Kau tahu apa ke salahanmu?"_

 _Sakura menganggukan kepalanya menandakan jawaban ya._

" _Kalau begitu kau patut di beri hukuman!"_

 _Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tangan Sakura. ia ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Wajahnya memelas memohon ampun pada Sasuke, berharap pria itu melepaskannya. Namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia, pria itu tak akan melepaskannya sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _TBC_


End file.
